The Story Continues
by vampygrl04
Summary: This is my version of what happens after Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be to brutal. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

These Characters were created by the talented Stephanie Meyers. They are not my own.

**BPOV:**

It was two nights before the big day, our wedding. Alice decided to put together a bachelorette party for me. I protested once, it was pointless to argue with Alice about anything wedding related; I would have been fighting a losing battle. I told her I would drop it and let her do it if she promised to keep it small and planned nothing wild and crazy! I shuddered at the thought of some greased up male stripper coming to the door in a cop outfit and using some stupid line like "_I'm going to have to take you ladies down town" _before ripping off his cheesy Velcro uniform.

I had been staying with the Cullen's the past few weeks and haven't been to Charlie's house in about 10 days. Charlie gave up trying to police me with a curfew and rules. Now he would request or suggest a proper time for me to be home. The day I told him I was staying with Edward he was not happy, but he knew better than to protest; I'd reminded him plenty in the last few months that I was officially an adult and could leave when I wanted with out consequence. He knew I was right.

When the doorbell chimed out I knew it was almost time for the parties to begin. Edwards bachelor party was tonight as well. Emmett was planning it and I was a little nervous about that. Emmett was great but he was the jock type, a little rowdy at times. I didn't want to go down stairs; I didn't want to go anywhere! I was content curled up in bed with Edward; I could stay there forever. His arm was around me as I nuzzled into his side, my head on his shoulder. He was brushing my arm up and down with his fingertips. I sighed.  
"What's the matter Bella?" he smirked knowing I didn't want to go to this party.  
I sat up a little and jabbed my knuckle into his side.  
"Ouch" he said playfully, both of us laughing at the thought of that actually hurting him.  
"I swear Alice was put on this earth to torture me!" I whined a little,  
"You'll have fun don't worry." he tried to sound reassuring.  
"But I wanna stay here, with you!" as I flopped back down onto the bed.  
Suddenly he pulled me up to him so we were both in the middle of the bed straight up on our knees.  
"I would love to stay here too. In bed until our wedding day." His smile was huge as he spoke those last two words. He pulled me tightly to his chest and kissed me, his tongue meeting mine. I never wanted it to end, but he stopped. He brushed his lips across my cheek to my ear and whispered "Two more nights." Then he began to kiss my neck, his hands slowly moving up my waist until his thumbs reached the bottom of my breast, he brushed his thumbs across them, I quivered.

He picked me up, tossed me back down on the bed, and began to kiss me deeply with passion. I could feel the pressure of his body on me, I loved it, he felt so close to me. After a moment, much to short for my liking, he halted the kissing and began rubbing his nose against mine, smiling and breathing his sweet icy breathe that often left me hypnotized.

"Hmmm, this is getting much easier" he declared.

"Good! Maybe I'll survive our wedding night" I joked. He was not amused

I apologized with a sweet little kiss and an "I love you, you'll never hurt me, I know that." I looked into his eyes to reassure him I was not afraid. He was still smiling; his eyes were wild with desire. _He isn't mad?_ I thought.

He kissed my right cheek.

"Sweet" he whispered.

He kissed my nose.

"Beautiful"  
Then my nose

"Trusting Bella"

Then with lightening speed, he grabbed me throat! I gasped in shock! He wasn't choking me at all but he had pinned me with a light force. His thumb pushed on my jaw tilting my head up and to the side to expose my neck. I could feel his lips barely against my ear "My Bella" I felt his teeth now touching my neck.

_He wouldn't. He couldn't! Not now! Not SO close to the time that we had chosen together for him to change me!_


	2. Chapter 2

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

(**Previously**: _He wouldn't. He couldn't! Not now! Not SO close to the time that we had chosen together for him to change me!)_

Suddenly my neck was wet and sticky.

_Huh? That's not painful at all! _

He must have noticed the confusion on my face when he looked up. I realized it had been his tongue.

He started laughing a thunderous laugh.

"Edward! That wasn't funny!"

"Bella, do you really think I would do that when we are so close to everything we planned?"

"No." I lied with a quiet shame. For a moment there I truly thought he was going to do it.

We had been preparing for our wedding night. I could finally control my self through his kissing and touching my body, even while he was wearing only his bower briefs that he looked AMAZING in. He can control himself as well even when I am in a bra and boy short set. We have been spending a lot of time in bed, half-naked, rubbing, touching, and kissing. Our control was mastered! We were both prepared for our wedding night.

"BELLA! Get off Edward and let's get the show on the road!" Alice yelled from behind the door with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes "I'm changing, I'll be right out!" I hopped off the bed and grabbed the outfit Alice had bought me for tonight and headed into the bathroom, winking at Edward as I closed the door. The outfit wasn't something I would have picked out at all, but I actually liked it. The shirt was blue, Edwards favorite, it was a wide V-neck, the top was loose and flowed nicely; it tucked under my breasts were it became tight and fitting down to my butt. The pants were black tight fitting until the bottoms were they flared a bit. The shoes were strappy and designer no doubt. I told her I didn't want anything expensive. They were made by some guy named Charles David. I told myself they were bought for comfort. After less than 5 minutes, I knew I was lying to myself. I brushed through my hair pulling half of it up with a slight rise in the front, like Rosalie had taught me, and doused it with hairspray. I put on some eye shadow, mascara, bronzer and lip gloss that Rosalie got me and showed me how to apply. I wasn't a makeup kind of girl but Rosalie and I had been getting along better since I returned from Italy with Alice and Edward so I wanted to remain in her good graces. I spritzed on a freesia scented body splash I picked up at the Wal-Mart in Port Angeles, that's what Edward had told me my scent was like. Then I headed out of the bathroom.

Edward wasn't in the room when I came out, he must have gone to Emmett's room to get ready. I headed down stairs and I heard a loud cat call whistle.

"Damn Bells, you clean up nice!" Emmett said enthusiastically. Everyone was already here waiting for Edward and me so our separate parties can get started. Alice invited Renee, Angela, and Jessica, and of coarse Esme and Rosalie too. Emmet invited Angela's boyfriend Ben, and he was nice enough to include Mark, Jess's new boyfriend from Port Angeles. Then there of coarse was Jasper, and Carlisle. Charlie decided to skip this one!

"Edward should be down in a moment, I believe he's in the shower." I told the men.

"Yeah a cold shower!" Emmett roared with laughter. I glared at him and Alice and Rosalie, one on each side of Emmett slapped his shoulders.

"Shut up Emmett! And don't talk like that when Charlie gets here!"

_Wait! What? Charlie? "_Alice, I thought Charlie wasn't coming?" I asked her

"Oh he wasn't going to until I mentioned that he could keep and eye on his future son-in-law." She said with a grin.

_Great! Charlie with Edward all night!_

Charlie still hadn't forgiven Edward for leaving me brokenhearted all those months ago. If he had only known why Edward did it. No, even if he knew the whole truth he would, more than now, want Edward out of my life. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I turned and kissed him softly. He then backed up to take a better look at me. "Stunning... beautiful... absolutely breathtaking." he smiled finding the right words. My face grew a deep red, maybe even purple!

"So where are you ladies going tonight?" He asked Alice without taking his eyes off mine.

"Oh no! You don't need that information mister! No men allowed!" She ordered. Alice revealed to nobody her plans for this evening, not even Esme. She didn't want to risk Edward finding out. She instructed the woman to bring an overnight bag. She informed me I wouldn't need one. _Thank god, I am coming home to my Edward._ She also told them to dress to impress.

"What are you guys up to this evening?" I asked Edward

"Beers and babes Bells!" Emmett said smiling from across the room. Edward shot him a dirty look and Emmett turned away with his head down like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"We're heading to Seattle." Edward said as we both smiled. That was the one detail Edward was able to pick up from Alice's thoughts.

"Well have fun tonight!" I said with a huge grin.

Edward winked, "That's the plan!"

"Ok, ready ladies let's go!" Alice squealed. We kissed our significant others good-bye and headed out the door. An older gentleman holding open a door to the biggest black stretched limo I had ever seen greeted us in the driveway!

"Oh, My, God!" Jessica said slowly, in shock!

"Alice, what is this?" I sternly questioned.

"A Mercedes S550 Limo" She said as if it were no big deal.

"Alice!" I shrieked, and not in a good way

"Oh, Bella stop, it would have cost us just the same if not more to take a taxi!" she explained

"Where the hell are we going?" I demanded

"I'll tell you when we're about ten miles from here!" She winked!

**EPOV**

I took a quick cold shower after being with Bella this afternoon; they helped even for a vampire. Things were progressing beautifully with her in our plan to make our wedding night perfect. We had been taking things further and further as time has crept closer to our wedding night so that by then I should be able to control the animal that I am deep inside. Deep now, thanks to Bella. With her around, I feel so normal, so human. I quickly got dressed in a black long sleeve button up shirt, leaving a few top buttons open, and dark gray slacks that had a bit of a shine to them, they looked almost like a gunmetal color. I then through on my favorite black leather jacket and a pair of black dress shoes and headed down stairs.

I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her scent was intoxicating me, drowning my lungs. I wanted to take her back upstairs and say forget the wedding night... now! I went down and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She turned to me and kissed me gently, electricity shot through my body as if it was trying to jump-start my heart. I stepped back a little to look at her.

M_y god she's _"Stunning..."_ no that isn't it _

"Beautiful..." _no not that either _

A huge smile came to my face as I figured out the right words "Absolutely breathtaking!"

Her cheeks turned a deeper red than I have ever seen them.

I asked Alice where they were heading but she refused, again, to tell me. Bella asked me where we were going and Emmett made some crack about women and booze. I only half understood what they were all saying, I couldn't take my eyes off my breathtaking Bella. I shot Emmett and very dirty look, the kind I gave him when he needed to shut up or prepare for an ass beating. I smiled at Bella.

"We're heading to Seattle" as her and I, both smiled, we knew that was part of Alice's plan.

"Well have fun tonight!" She knew I would find her later.

"That's the plan" I winked and then Alice rushed the girls at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**BPOV**

"Ok Alice its way past ten miles!" I sounded annoyed, I was annoyed.  
She giggled, "It's so fun taunting you though!"  
I shot her another dirty look and through my clenched teeth I said with a growl "Alice Cullen you had better tell me now or I will jump out of this moving vehicle so help me god!"  
" Yeah Alice where are we going?" Angela tried to help, in fear that I was serious.  
With a smile and a roll of the eyes "Honestly Bella you are SO dramatic sometimes! Ok, we're going to Seattle! EEEEKKKK!" she was clapping her hands almost to fast for humanly possible. "I got us VIP at this hot new club called Moonlight in down town Seattle. It has three different levels! The top level is a very laid back bar with great couches and heat lamps and a retractable roof, everything up there is in black and white and the music is very chill with bands like The Frey being played a little quieter so people can relax and talk." her eyes were so excited telling us about her plans "Then the second floor is split in two, one side is a bit wild, like a biker bar, or maybe like that movie Coyote Ugly The other side is like a local type bar with darts and pool tables. The bottom floor has a huge dance floor and is very state of the art and modern, they play a mix of music. I thought it would be perfect because we might all have different tastes."  
I was a little surprised at where we were going. I'm not a club kind of girl but this didn't sound too bad. I guess Alice knows more than I give her credit for about how to do these kinds of things.  
The limo pulled up to the club and Henry, the driver, came to open our doors. Renee was really excited, she was a wild, free spirit and she was ready to... how did she put it; get down with her nasty self! _My mother is a loon!_ Jessica was completely excited. She almost looked like a little girl getting a pony when she was 6 years old. We went around the side to the VIP entrance. There was a very large bouncer standing there with a clipboard.  
"Wow you're huge! What do you lift?" Alice asks studying the guys' arms.  
He had a large smile and simply replied, "Are you YOUNG ladies on the list?"  
Uh-oh. We all looked at each other. How were we going to get into a nightclub?  
"Yes we're under Cullen + 6." Alice said with complete confidence.  
The bouncer checked his list "Oh, yes Mrs. Cullen. Here are your wristbands and this will get you anywhere or anything in the club. In addition, your drinks will be compt tonight ladies. Enjoy Moonlight." He put a wristband on each of us and removed the velvet rope blocking the entrance. He had to know we were to young to go in but something on that paper made it so he didn't care.  
" Alice? What was that about?" I asked her while Jessica was getting close so she could hear as well.  
Alice giggled, "Well I've known the owner for..." she paused and noticed Jessica listening "awhile now I guess." I'm sure this meant he was a vampire as well, hopefully the vegetarian kind, as Edward once put it while he described their eating habits to me, no people just animals. "He ran out of money for this place before it was finished so I talked to Carlisle and we fronted the money. I guess we kinda own the third floor!" She laughed.  
Once inside we all decided to head to the second floor. It seemed fun but relaxed at the same time. Renee and Esme were playing pool. Angela and Jessica were at a dartboard. The rest of us were at a table waiting for our drinks.  
"What's the matter Bella?" Rosalie asked me, seeming genuine.  
"Nothing" I was shocked at her concern "I just miss Edward. I don't see why we couldn't have done this together."  
" It's tradition!" Alice said,  
"I know Alice, it's great, truly. I just miss Edward is all."  
Alice didn't respond.  
"Alice?" I said, "Hey Alice you ok?"  
" Bella! Did you know?" She was scolding me.  
"Know what Alice?" Sometimes when she had a vision, she forgot that others had no clue what she was talking about.  
"Edward is on his way into the club right now! With Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Mark, Carlisle, and Charlie!" She was outraged! "Damn it Bella you did know!"  
I couldn't hide my face, when I lied it was SO obvious. My cheeks were red hot right now and that was a dead give away.  
"Well, maybe it's time to move on to the next part of our night then!" she glared at me.  
_Huh, next part!_  
I went to Jessica and asked, "Do you know anything about the next part of the night?" I knew that she didn't but I also knew Edward would be listening to her thoughts, she was the one we had decided to listen to because she would dwell on everything going on and try to analyze it all, so she would think about whatever was happening the most.  
" What! A next part! I had no idea, but I bet it's great! I wonder what Alice has planned!" Her eyes were beaming with excitement. I could tell that she didn't have a clue, but it didn't matter, Edward would hear we were leaving.  
Alice gathered all us girl and with a wicked smile said "Ok, let's go!"  
I needed to stall, Edward would see that and he would come faster. "Alice, why can't we just stay, we just got here and we haven't even been to the 3rd floor yet, I really wanted to see it!" The others all started to question her as well. _Perfect! I'll win this battle!_  
"Fine" Alice bitched, "We'll stay, but when it's time to go we all leave together!"  
I smiled with a look of thanks, and kissed her cheek "Thanks Alice!"  
She smiled a little "You're welcome Bella" I knew I was forgiven.  
I decided to go find Edward. I told Angela I had to go powder my nose and I'd be back. I knew Angela wouldn't insist on going with me like the others would have but I couldn't tell her the guys were here, she'd want to know how I knew that and I couldn't very well say _Oh Alice saw it in her head_.  
I hopped off my stool and headed down the stairs, which led to the dance floor down at the bottom. _Maybe I should go half way up the stairs to look for him, then I would have a better view._  
The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air and spun around. I was smiling wide, _Edward! _"Hey there sexy!" an unfamiliar voice said._ What the hell!?_ _Who is this?_ He set me down and I saw with horror who was there.


	4. Chapter 4

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

Oh my god! It couldn't be! It was though, and they obviously recognized me. The four men that tried to trap me on the deserted street in Port Angeles. The one that grabbed me was the heavyset dark haired man. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than I was and I could help but think _Wait until I've been changed you son of a bitch!_  
"Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to squirm away. His three friends stood behind him laughing.  
" Hey, hey, calm down sugar. We remember you from P.A." His grin was sinister; he was staring at my cleavage and holding my arms behind me while he still had me lifted in the air. "What do you say we go ahead and finish that good time we had planned for you!"  
_This isn't happening! This is a nightmare! Soon I will wake up and be in Edwards arms and this will be nothing but a horrible memory of a nightmare!_  
"Brad, dude, come on not here!" one of the guys growled at him. _His name is Brad. _I was thinking it hoping that maybe by some miracle Edward would hear it.  
"No way bro, I'm not letting this one get away again! She is just too sweet!" Brad said and then put his nose into my cleavage and inhaled. "Oh, yeah we're going to have fun with this one boys!"  
" Nnnooo!" I cried loudly, tears starting to stream down my face.  
Brad released me on to the ground but held firmly to my wrist and started to drag me up the stairs.  
_Think Bella, think! Stomp on his foot hard, when he goes down, RUN! _I tried to play out my little plan but he was dragging me so fast I couldn't. I turned to the entry to the half of the second floor where everyone was, and not looking at all in my direction. _Alice!_ I screamed her name in my head but no words could come out of my mouth, I was sobbing so hard, terrified and angry.Alice was in a trance._ Thank god! She will see this happening, she will stop it! I will be safe! Alice will help me and I will be fine. _  
We burst through some double doors to the top floor. We startled some people but they quickly looked away as one of Brad's friends laughed "Lover's quarrel!" Explaining away what they were seeing unfold before them.  
_My god, do these people actually believe that this is a lover's quarrel. _The thought made me sick to my stomach.  
He dragged me all over the place on the third floor, trying to find the perfect spot. Finally they took me to the back corner and threw me down on one of the white couches were they all gathered around me. Brad took off his jacket, "Go ahead and fight it sugar, it makes it all the more fun!" he gave me that disgusting grin again. I would not fight though; I would not give him what he wanted. I knew in a matter of seconds Alice and Edward would be here, probably with Emmett and Jasper too, and they would protect me. _Edward where are you? Please hurry! _I pleaded with him in my head, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. The tears were coming fast now, but the sobbing was no more. I lay there motionless trying not to give them what they wanted, a fight. Brad stepped closer and was then right over me. He grabbed each side of my v-neck and pulled, it ripped open easily. I was in shock, unable to move, to cover myself. _EDWARD! _I screamed again in my head. _Where are you Edward!? _Now the little voice in my head was crying as well. Brad was coming closer. _This is it, Edward and Alice couldn't find me, I wasn't going to be saved. My innocence was to be stolen, not given to my beloved Edward. _I closed my eyes and waited for it to just be over.


	5. Chapter 5

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**EPOV:**

I thought I saw Bella on the stairs when we walked into Moonlight. _Hmm? Where did she disappear to?_ I could smell her close but I didn't see her, she must have made her way onto the dance floor looking for me. I scanned the stairs again. _Nope just a group of guys._ _Maybe she went over to the bar?_ I turned and went over towards the bar. The further I got from the stairs I realized she hadn't gone this way, her sent was dull here, it was strongest by the stairs. _Maybe she went up and I missed her? _I glanced at the stairs but they were empty. I'll listen for Jessica's thoughts. I closed my eyes to focus.  
_"Okay, eight ball corner pocket, I can so sink this and win it all baby!" _Jessica was playing pool. I knew the pool tables were on the second floor. I turned to Emmett, by now he caught Bella's scent.  
"See told ya! Beers and Babes!" He laughed at his little joke, amusing himself. "So where are they?"  
" Jessica is thinking about her next pool shot, so my bet is the second floor!" I told him  
"Lead the way!" he held his hand forward as if to guide me.  
I was practically sprinting up the stairs. I walked into the bar area with the pool tables. Her sent Dull again. I looked around but no Bella. Alice was shaking her head in a daze, as if she was just staring off into nowhere. Angela ran up to us and grabbed Ben hugging him tight "What are you guys doing here! Bella went to the bathroom. The line must be ridiculous cause she has been gone for awhile!" Angela said innocently. She didn't know that Bella and I planned this and that she was probably off looking for me.  
_"EDWARD" _I heard Alice scream. Nobody else seemed to notice so I knew this was a private and serious conversation, in my head only. I was sure I was in trouble for showing up here, but her voice was more scared than mad. I looked over at her to see her face, terrified.  
_"Edward, it's Bella. She's in trouble, big trouble, follow me now!" _Alice demanded  
I quickly excused myself saying I was going to wait outside the ladies room for Bella and surprise her. Then I followed Alice out the doorway.  
We were running up the stairs now.  
"What is it Alice?" I asked quickly  
"Bella was taken by four guys upstairs, it's not good Edward. The things they are planning..." she put her head down as if she were going to cry, "It's not good at all!"  
I growled furiously. I had to listen, listen for these thoughts to find her. I could hear him say it  
"Go ahead and fight it sugar, it makes it all the more fun!"  
_That voice, I recognize that voice! Who is that?_  
Her scent was everywhere, as if they had dragged her all over the place up here to throw me off her trail. I was searching frantic. Then I saw them, the same group of guys that were huddled on the stairs when I first got here. There was a heavyset guy with dark hair starting to lean onto the couch, over something, over MY BELLA! I roared with fury.

**BPOV**

Brad was almost on top of me now. I clenched my eyes tighter. He was giggling; it was evil, like what you imagine the Devil to sound like. Then I heard it, the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. It sounded like a mountain lion. I knew it was him; it was my Edward coming to save me. I opened my eyes. Brad was getting up off me to inspect the noise, I kneed his groin. He fell to his knees in front of me. I jumped up and ran, pulling my shirt closed around me. I ran to Edward. His eyes were dark and his lips were pulled back, he was about to attack when I ran into his chest.  
"Edward, no you can't, not here, there are too many people here, please don't ruin everything, protect your family Edward, protect us." I looked up at him but he was still staring at the four men, I could see in his face that he was ready to rip them apart limb by limb, and to be honest I wanted him to. I grabbed his face, he relaxed his stance a bit. He looked at me, at my torn shirt, his eyes were now blacker than I have ever seen them, he growled and crouched, ready to attack again. Alice ran up to us, her eyes black as well, however she was not in attack mode.  
"Bella, oh my god, Bella are you okay? She asked me looking like she was going to cry.  
"I'm okay Alice. We need to calm Edward!" I said quickly  
Alice looked at Edward deep in thought. He relaxed and then grabbed me into his arms, mumbled something no human could have ever heard, shook his head yes, and we got out of there. Alice stayed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**BPOV**

Edward carried me all the way to the limo. His eyes were still black as ever. His mouth was clenched and his teeth were grinding.  
He put me in the back as the driver stepped out of the driver seat. "Drive us to the next destination please Henry" Edward said  
We sat in the back quiet, him holding me with his eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.  
"Are you ok?" he finally said his teeth still together

"I'm so sorry Edward." I lightly sobbed

He opened his eyes, wide, looking a little stunned  
"Don't Bella, don't ever apologize for something like that! None of that was your fault! I should have been there; I should've never let Alice take you away from me for even a second!" He was upset.

"Please don't blame Alice for all this; she couldn't have known anything would happen; they didn't know I would be there until they saw me, she wouldn't know until they did."

"I don't blame Alice. I'm sorry, I'm still on edge, you have know idea what I wanted to do to those four, what I was going to do to those four! If they had succeeded Bella..." He stopped and put his fingers to his temple. "You once again saved me Bella." He smiled slightly at me.

"I saved you? Umm... you were there right?" I said sarcastically "You saved me Edward!"

"I may have saved you from those men, but you stopped me from ruining our lives. If I had gone through with killing them, we would have to leave and the wedding and everything would be over, never to even happen. So I guess you didn't save me, you saved us."

We sat there quietly, Edward holding me while I leaned against his chest. He had given me his jacket to cover the torn shirt. He kept brushing my hair back with his hand and kissing the top of my head. I was safe again, safe with my Edward. I closed my eyes for the long trip home.

The car came to a stop, far too soon to be back home, at the Cullen's. We were at a house I hadn't recognized. It was breathtaking. It had large windows in the front. The lights inside were dim but I could see a marble imperial staircase, each side curved and the width of each stair went in slightly as they climbed, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the rooms ceiling.

"Oh my god Edward! What is this? Where are we?" I gasped in complete awe of the house.

Henry came to open the door and we stepped out, I still had Edwards jacket on and folded in front of me. I canvassed the area around the house with my eyes; it was obviously up a long driveway that wound slightly with an incline, I could see in the far distance some lamps, I assumed that they were from the gateposts. In front of the house the driveway wrapped around a medium fountain that was shaped like a Marlin jumping out of the ocean, water shooting out of its mouth and into the pool of the fountains base.

"I guess this is Alice's second part of the night." He smiled

"Wait though! She told me I wouldn't need to bring an over night bag!" I now was a little irritated

"Well when I left our room to come down stairs before leaving tonight I noticed your toothbrush was gone, maybe she packed for you." He laughed a little at Alice picking out my clothes because he knew I would hate that.

"How wonderful!" My voice drenched in sarcasm. "Let's just go in, I really need a shower after..." I didn't finish the sentence I wanted to block it out of my mind, to never revisit the horrible events that unfolded earlier tonight.

Edward stopped and held my shoulders, facing me; he looked down at me and said, "Try not to think about that, it will be dealt with. That or anything like that will never happen again Bella, I swear this to you. Do you understand? Try to erase it from your mind, I'm here and I will never leave you vulnerable like that again."

"Yeah well, let me run into them after my change!" my hostility was evident

"You won't, you will never see them again, I can say that with complete certainty!" He sounded confident. Then I remembered whom we left behind, standing there her eyes filled with pure anger and hate, _ALICE!_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Okay everyone, sorry this was a short one but I thought it was a good and suspenseful spot to break. More is coming very soon promise! **_

_**XOXO Vampy**_


	7. Chapter 7

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**APOV**

I heard Edward growl with a crazed sound I had not heard since the day James caught Bella's scent in the meadow. We knew James wanted to feed on Bella and Edward was prepared to go to war for her, we all were, we won that battle in the end.  
Everyone on the upstairs patio room stared over at Edward with terrified looks on their faces. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jasper walk through the doors, everyone seemed to relax almost instantly, as if they hadn't just seen a man roar with the sound of a mountain lion, thank god for that gift of Jaspers!

I could see Edward was ready to attack! Bella kneed the guy that was over her and ran to him, trying to calm him. She grabbed his face; this seemed to calm him at first. Something he saw when he looked at her made him roar even louder this time and he was now in full attack mode. I ran over as quickly as I could, without seeming inhuman, to Edward's side. I saw her shirt was ripped open. I was livid, I wanted to hurt these men, to take away their lives for trying to take Bella's virtue; luckily, Jaspers talent, which was somehow evading Edward, had kept me from lurching to attack mode as well.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella are you okay?" I felt I could cry

Bella answered with an urgent yet calm tone, courtesy of Jasper, "I'm okay Alice. We need to calm Edward!"

_Edward, Bella is right, you need to calm down and get her out of here. There are too many people here. Get her away from these men; get her to safety now Edward!_

"Alice, these men need to be dealt with, I want them to cease to exist, I want them to know true pain, I want them to know it's coming, I want them 1,000 times more terrified than they have ever made anyone else feel!" Edward said very quickly and quietly so Bella would not hear, or understand even if by chance she had heard.

_"I will take care of them dear brother, this I promise!" _My voice in my head filled with malice.

He nodded, happy with my assurance. He then turned and ran out of there with Bella.

The four men stood there astonished at what had just happened. The dark haired heavyset man was just getting up from the floor, rubbing his genitals, which I assumed is, were Bella kneed him. _Good girl!_ I smirked to myself. Now it's time for them to pay. I glanced at Jasper, he nodded once, he knew what I was up to, and he knew to stay close in case I needed him. _Not likely!_ I seductively walk over to the four of them.

"Wow! That was weird, what was that about?" I batted my eyes at them.

"Umm, nothing. How you doing sugar?" the dark haired man stepped toward me.

_Disgusting vermin!_

"I'm great. My names Alice, but you can call me Alee. Would you like to join my sister and me for a drink?" I motioned them to follow, and they were more than obliged.

"I'm Brad; this is Josh, Alex, and Mark." The dark haired heavyset one said and pointed out his friends accordingly.

"Great to meet you guys." We headed downstairs.

I got them down to Rosalie, I could see Jasper just leaving her table and she knew what was going on, her eyes were now almost as black as Edwards had been. Rosalie had dealt with an attack like this in her human life herself, it ended horrifically and it resulted in her change. The only humans Rose had ever killed were the men that attacked her, one of them being the man that she was to marry. This opened old wounds for her and she was ready to pay them back for Bella, for Edward, for any woman that has ever had to deal with what those men did and wanted to do!

I walked up to Rose and Whispered in her ear "You want to help me with this?"

She gave a half smile and nodded yes.

"So guys, there is this place that we like to go to at night to... stargaze! What do you say you join us tonight?" I gave a wink at Brad. His eyes lit up with excitement. He thought he was going to have his version of a good time anyway. _Sick fuck!_

We headed out the club to Edwards car, Jasper had given Rose the valet ticket. We hopped in the Volvo and told them to follow us. We drove them out to the middle of nowhere and pulled off onto a dirt road; we drove for another twenty minutes, to make sure there was nobody around. There was a large barn in a field that hadn't been tended to in decades. _Perfect!_

We parked next to the barn and got out.

"See it's beautiful out here and very private." Rosalie said with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Yes it sure is!" Brad said his eyes were wide now with anticipation, as he looked us up and down.

I giggled, I was ready to make them pay and the thought of it excited me!

"Are you guys ready?" I was walking backwards flirting with my eyes.

"Oh yeah sugar, we're ready!" He started to take off his jacket

I laughed loudly, as did Rose.

"What the hell is so funny?" Alex asked with a sore tone

"You mean you have no idea...sugar?" Rose was mocking now "Now it's our turn for a little fun!"

Rosalie and I turned to each other and laughed again, the laugh turned to a roar; we faced them again, crouched and ready to attack them. Their faces went white; they were terrified! _Good, be scared you son of a bitch, that's what Edwards wants you to be._

Rose and I took off towards them, to fast for human, slow enough for them to see us coming. We ran back and forth past them ripping at their clothes and laughing hysterically. Josh and Mark both peed their pants. Brad hit his knees begging and praying. _HA! This sicko prays! _Alex was frozen in fear. I stopped in front of Brad, pulled him off the ground, and threw him into the nearest tree. Rosalie picked up their little Honda Civic and tossed it over the barn with ease, we heard it crash and flip a few times before coming to a stop. Josh and Mark fainted; their hearts were beating so fast that their body couldn't handle it. Alex was still standing there trembling now. Rosalie was suddenly behind him, he tried to scream I could see that but he couldn't. She jumped on his back lifted his head to expose his neck.

"I could rip your throat open with my bare hands, you know that don't you?" Rose said to Alex.

He couldn't answer but managed to nod once. "Remember that! The next time you and your friends want to scare or harm a girl the way you have again." He nodded again.

"Tonight you live, next time you die, all of you! Share that with your friends if they ever awaken again!" I growled at him.

Rose let go of him, we went to the trunk of the Volvo, leaving Alex bawling on the ground. We took a gas can out of the trunk, ran over to the beat up Honda, and doused it. I grabbed to large boulders and hit them together until a spark shot out and lit the car ablaze. We ran back to the car and I glanced at Alex "Nobody will believe you, say anything about this, I will know, I will find you, you will be my dinner, got it!" Again, he nodded.

"Bye... Sugar!" Rosalie laughed an evil laugh to add to the fear

We hopped in the Volvo and headed back towards the nightclub to get the girls. Our deed completed. They would harm no other woman. I doubted they would ever go near another woman again! I smiled at that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

(These characters are owned and created by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer)

(These characters are owned and created by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer)

**BPOV**

"Edward? We left Alice there! What is she going to do?" I said my voice a bit distressed.

"Bella! Alice will be fine! Don't worry about her, your little pixie friend can fend for herself" He winked at me with a smile.

"She wouldn't do anything crazy would she?" I was concerned, after all, I stopped Edward, and I didn't want Alice to blow it now.

"Bella, my love, let's not talk about this anymore. You know Alice; everything will be fine, okay. Now let's get you inside and I'll draw you a nice hot bubble bath, and I will rub your shoulders, and I'll kiss you here." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "And here." He was behind me now with, lightening speed, and was kissing my neck.

"Mmmm... That's nice." I breathed the words out heavily

He swooped me up into his arms again and headed towards the double doors into the house. Once inside the entire house smelled of lilac and freesia. Just inside the door, there was a long marble table, which matched the floors, on top was large round boxes that reminded me of an old hat box, each one with a card that had a name on it. I studied them and found mine. It read:

To Bella,

The beautiful bride to be!

Enjoy!

Love Alice

"O god what could this be?" I was a little intimidated by this little box

"Open it and see" Edward grinned; I could read the excited curiosity on his face

I opened it slowly, peeking in. I saw blue, a lot of blue. I quickly took off the top and inside was pajamas. The first pair was a comfortable blue flannel set, with pants and a button up long sleeve shirt; I smiled at these. _Alice knows me so well!_ The second pajama ensemble was silky and sheer. There was a silk chemise, it was form fitting but loose, it would probably just drape over my body, the straps were very thin and adjustable, it was short, just past my butt is where it would end. Then there was a sheer robe to match it with a silky lining and tie. These too were in Edwards's favorite blue color. "Alice did good." I said after I had put them back into my box.

Edward put his arms around me, "How about that bubble bath then?"

"Absolutely!" I said, he took my hand and led the way up the stairs.

There was a long hallway to the left and another to the right; they were lined, however spaced nicely, with double doors, all closed with plaques on them. I walked over to the largest set of double doors in the hallway, they were dead center between the top of each imperial staircase. I read the plaque:

The future

Mrs. Isabella Cullen

Master Suite

This almost brought tears to my eyes; I could feel them starting to swell. _Sweet, wonderful Alice!_ I touched and traced my name on the plaque.

"Not much longer now my love." Edward startled me; I was lost in my soon to be name.

I reached for the golden handle and opened the door slowly, not sure my emotions could handle much more of Alice's plan.

"Oh wow!" I said as Edward and I stepped into the room and started exploring. There was an entryway that was very plain, with the marble floor again, you could see other door less rooms from in here. To the left was a sunken in sitting area that actually got wider as you walked in, with a couch and two chairs on either side, they looked antique, everything done in light neutral colors, very classic looking, the carpet was ivory; there was a marble coffee table in front of the couch that matched the marble throughout the rest of the house, and in front of that, in the wall was a huge marble fireplace with beautiful designs carved into it. There was a huge vase of white roses on top of the mantel. To the right was the actual sleeping area, it too sunken in, again larger as you stepped in. The bed was HUGE! It had to be larger than a California king was. The bed was a canopy bed with sheer curtains around it, as if to hide whoever was to sleep there at any given time. There were two nightstand on either side of the bed, each with a small vase of white roses. There was also chaise lounge couch in one corner and a huge walk in closet on the other side. Directly across from the doors leading into the master suite we had just walked in was an enormous sunk in bathroom. The back wall was nothing but windows. At night, it was hard to see the view clearly but I could still tell it overlooked the forest; the sky was filled with millions of stars and the moon was bright and full. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the middle against the windowed wall, it was made of the same marble and could probably fit four or more people. On the right, there was a shower big enough to have a party in with at least two dozen showerheads and sprayers. On the left, there was a large vanity with two sinks and a mirror from ceiling to counter top. Another large vase with at least three dozen long stem white roses was in the middle between the sinks. There was a single smoked glass door next to the vanity, I assumed it was the toilet, on the door hanging on a hanger from a hook was a white robe, and on the left breast of the robe was stitched in blue: _Bella Cullen_

"Edward, can you believe all of this?" I was stunned.

"Yeah, I know. Alice really went all out, didn't she?" He was smiling at me "So how about I draw you that bubble bath we talked about?" He removed his jacket and my torn shirt all in one, probably hoping not to see it and be reminded of earlier. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, he kissed me, and I grabbed his hair pulling him into me. He moved his mouth down my neck, then to my chest. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He was carrying me into the bedroom. I would not stop him or deny him anything right now; I was completely his for the taking.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

**(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyers)**

**BPOV**

Edward laid me on the bed, he was over me still kissing my lips passionately, his hands planted on the bed on each side of me as if he were going to do push ups

He lifted himself up, looking down at my very flushed face as I was breathing heavily.

"You lay here and relax; I'll get that bath started." he winked and walked away towards the bathroom.

After a few moments, I was still laying there trying to calm my raging hormones when Edward came back in. My hormones went back to raging full throttle when I saw him; he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. _My favorite!_

He took my hands "Our bath awaits my lady." his voice seductive, he pulled me up and we walked over in front of the bathtub.  
"Our bath?" My tone was excited and inquisitive.  
He laughed, "That tub is so big; I wouldn't want you to get lost in it, all alone!"  
I felt my grin grow into a smile that I am sure went beyond my ears. "No we wouldn't want that!" I played along

He grabbed the front of my pants and pulled me closer and then brushed his nose to mine, almost letting our lips touch.  
" Let me get you out of these clothes, okay?" he asked sweetly  
I bit my bottom lip while smiling and all I could say was "Mmm-hmm"  
He undid my pants and slid his hand into the sides of them and around to my ass, he grabbed it and pulled into a kiss, hard and lustful, but quick. He slid my pants off and I instinctively stepped out of them. He kneeled down in front of me, his hand on my waist; he began to kiss my stomach.  
He leaned back and looked at my body; his face seemed to convey wonderment.  
He slid his hands down to my shoe, he lifted my right leg to his shoulder, gentle and slow he removed my shoe and kissed the top of my foot before placing it back down. He did the same with my left shoe.  
"I forgot I had those on." I chuckled  
"I can put them back on if you wish. They are quite...sexy." his eyes lit with excitement  
I smiled, "That's okay."  
He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck; I felt his hands reach for my bra clasp, within mere seconds my bra was undone, my heart was racing, and he looked at me and brushed my cheek with his hand. He put his hands on my shoulder holding the straps, he slid his first two fingers under them and pulled them down my arm slightly, he began kissing my shoulders and collarbones, moving to my neck. Once at my neck, he pulled the straps all the down and over my hands, it fell to the floor.  
I found myself nervous, this would be the first time I was this exposed with Edward. He did not jump at the chance to ogle me. He continued to kiss my neck slowly and tenderly, now moving his way up to my jaw and lips. His hand reached for my chin as he held it gradually coming to an end of the kiss. Without taking his eyes from mine, he said, "You're beautiful Bella."  
He took my hand and kissed it, continue to gaze into my eyes, he led me over to the tub and he stepped in and then helped me in, he sat down and gently pulled me down to him, we kissed. He turned me so that I was sitting on his lap, then he started to massage my shoulders.  
"I love you Bella." he whispered into my ear  
"I love you Edward." I quietly moaned.  
We would not be breaking our promise to wait until our wedding night to make love, not tonight.  
One more night until the big day.


	10. Chapter 10

**(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)**

"Edward?" I broke our long silence.

"Hmm?" He almost sounded as if he had been sleeping.

"I know you haven't noticed, but the water is rather cold now." I was trying to hold back the shivers, and I was doing a damn good job of it.

"Well then, we should get out, are you ready?" He asked. I suddenly realized that he never looked at my body once my bra was. I wasn't sure if I should be touched or worried.

"Bella?" His voice sounded a bit concerned

"What is it?" I returned the tone

"I was wondering if you would mind getting out first by yourself and putting your robe on?" His voice sounding a little nervous about this question.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed but when I undressed you and you were in your bra and panties I had looked you up and down; however when I took your bra off I decided I didn't want to ruin it for our wedding night. I want everything about that night to be perfect, special, everything that it should be for both of us, and seeing you completely that night for the first time will make it so much more special for me." He explained.

Tears swelled in my eyes. "Of coarse Edward."

"Are you crying Bella?" He sounded worried

"Yes, but it's because you are so wonderful and thoughtful. That is perfect, I am now even more excited about our first night together. I know it will be special Edward, because I will be with you. I love you so much." I was sobbing lightly

"I love you my sweet Bella." He kissed my head and closed his eyes.

I stood up and got out of the bath. Once my robe was tied, I slipped of my panties, we both wore our underwear in the tub, we had, had enough temptation already. I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay my love all covered."

He opened his eyes "Thank you."

"Anything for you" I winked and walked into the bedroom.

Edward and I had gone downstairs; we curled up on the couch and watched the 1940 version of Pride and Prejudice. We were about half way through the movie when we heard the front door open and laughter fill the house. We turned off the movie, got up and headed towards the entryway.

Everyone had decided to come back to the house. They were laughing and obviously had, had enough to drink. Except for the Cullen family and Angela, they still seemed sober.

"HEY! There you guys are! Just couldn't stay away from each other huh?" Renee teased

"Ah, leave'm alone Renee, we were once young and in-love!" Charlie came through the door loudly and pt his arm around my mom. He obviously had drunk his fair share.

Edward leaned in to whisper to me,"Alice told them we found each other and decided to call it a night." He kissed my cheek before taking his head away.

Jessica and Mark were heading upstairs marveling at the house and all its beauty. Alice stopped them "Hey guys wait a minute! I have something for you Jess."

Jessica's eyes lit up and she ran back downstairs leaving Mark there.

"Here you go!" Alice handed a hatbox shaped gift to Jessica.

"Wow, thanks Alice!" Jessica was bouncing a little

"Here girls, there is one for everyone with your names on them, so please get the one for you." Alice explained.

Each girl opened their new set of pajamas; they all got the same style of flannels that I got, however only I got the chemise and robe set. We all stood around and they showed off their pajamas.

"Okay ladies when you're ready to head up to bed your rooms are upstairs, and they have plaques with your name carved into them, that you can remove before you go home tomorrow as a keepsake." Alice seemed pleased when everyone got excited at this news and they all headed upstairs; Jasper tagging along with Alice.

The men stood their looking a little glum. I realized they had nowhere to stay. Obviously, they would stay here but I was sure the rooms were all taken. I noticed then that Jessica and Angela came back to the top of the stairs.

"Mark you coming?" Jessica said loudly, but without yelling, for Mark to hear. He smiled and headed upstairs.

Angela, being the quiet type, sheepishly looked down at Ben and motioned him up with her hand.

"Yes ma'am. I'm coming!" Ben sprinted up the stairs.

"Okay Charlie, you geezer, I have a couch in my room for you if you want it." Renee called

Charlie mumbled something I couldn't hear, but I'm sure it wasn't very nice, and started the climb to what I am sure would be an uncomfortable night.

"Goodnight kids, we love you." Esme said to Edward and me as she kissed our cheeks. Carlisle gave us hugs and they went up gracefully, holding hands.

"Bella, may I speak with you a moment?" Rosalie said shocking me, giving me a boost of energy after the long night.

"Umm, sure Rosalie." I kissed Edward and he squeezed my hand as if to say it was okay, I then followed her to the living room. Edward and Emmett stayed there talking amongst themselves.

We sat on the couch, quiet for a moment, as if she couldn't find the words.

"Rosalie? Is everything okay?" I was getting a little worried.

"Bella, I suppose I should be asking you that. I'm sorry I haven't."

"It's okay Rose, I'm okay. Edward was here for me, he got me out of the club safely and no real harm was done." I realized as I finished that I had called her Rose, I never called her that to her face, I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"Tonight when Jasper told me what happened and I saw Alice walk in with the men responsible, it took me back to my last human experience." She looked down, maybe wanting to cry, although she couldn't, "A lot of anger and hate came back to me, I wanted to kill these men Bella. It took a lot of self control on my part."

She paused for a bit. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I'm glad you are going to be apart of our family. I know before I didn't want it, but now I understand it. This is what you want, your dream. My dream was to live a full and happy human life and that wasn't a possibility for me. I wasn't given a choice. You have been, and you choose Edward. I see the love you have for each other and I...Well, this is your dream as I have said, if I could have a choice, I would choose my dream. So I wanted to tell you that I want you in our family, I change my vote."

I was shocked!

I wasn't sure what to say so I just opened my mouth and "Thank you Rose." just came out, and I hugged her.

She smiled, "You're welcome, goodnight." she got up and went to Emmett, and they headed to bed after a goodnight to Edward.

I bounced over to Edward excited about what had just transpired between Rosalie and me.

"Did you hear?" I asked

"I did! I told you she just needed time." He kissed my head as I started to yawn.

"And on that note let's get you to bed!" He picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room.

He laid me on the bed and then he was next to me, he pulled the covers over us, brushed my hair back, and hummed my lullaby into my ear until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**EPOV**

The sun started to come up shortly after Bella fell asleep. I loved watching her sleep. I will greatly miss this after her change. She talks in her sleep often, which is almost like reading her mind, which normally I cannot do. She, being the only person dead or alive that I have ever not been able to read their thoughts. This drove me insane at first, and on occasion, still does.

"Mmmmm...Edward." Bella moaned in her sleep.

She had been moaning my name in her sleep for months now; every time I heard it by body was almost alive again with electricity. The temptation to drink from her was gone, but to have her, as any man would, was strong inside me. My new monster, when she was near me, when she said my name, flipped her hair, laughed, if I pissed her off, even sleeping, my new monster wanted her. My new monster, lust, was much harder to contain. I was sure that if I let my lust monster out that she would not refuse my advances. I was sure she had her own monster in her wanting the same.

"Edward, my husband, I love you." She said this with a beautiful sleeping smile.

Well that was new! She had never called me her husband in her sleep before. It sounded beautiful coming from her lips. I wanted to kiss her right now, but I couldn't, she, unlike me, needed her sleep.

I heard a light tap at the door. I could hear Alice's thoughts _"Edward, may I come in?"_

I whispered so low nobody but Alice would hear. "Quietly please."

_"We have to leave before they all wake up." _She informed me

I knew what she meant. If Jessica, Mark, Angela, Ben, Renee or Charlie awoke before we got out of there they would see us, in the sunlight, we obviously couldn't allow this. Bella was strong enough to handle my life and who I was; she was an extraordinary woman and so much stronger than she ever gives herself credit for. Her friends however, I have seen there thoughts, I know what they are capable of dealing with and this is way above their level of comfort.

"I'll stay, thank you." I turned away from Alice to watch my Bella some more.

_"EDWARD! You can't! What if they see you, what if they find out. You'll ruin everything you and Bella have been waiting for!" _The voice in her head was yelling at me.

"Alice, after last night do you honestly think I will be leaving her? I will be there, with her, everyday until her change is complete; until she can protect herself, I will not leave her!" My whisper was a little louder and Bella stirred.

_"I understand your feelings on this Edward but I see nothing happening between now and then and I think..." _I cut her off.

"Enough Alice! As far as I am concerned, this isn't up for discussion! You saw nothing last night too! You see nothing until it has been decided, last night those men were not planning to attack Bella until they saw her and it was too late to stop it all together. I left her with you and you failed to protect her!"

I could see that what I said cut through Alice like a knife. I didn't care. I was right, I trusted that Bella would be safe with Alice and I was wrong, Alice couldn't handle protecting her like I had asked.

_"Edward... I... I never meant..." __she_ struggled with her words.

"Just go Alice, I'm staying and that's that. I will see you at home." I shot her a look that let her know I was done. She turned and ran out of the room.

After a few hours of me watching Bella, and her no longer talking, I started to feel bad about the way I spoke to Alice. I still felt that I was right, but I suppose I was a little harsh on her. I would have to apologize, for my tone, later.

I heard a few doors open and close. I knew everyone was starting to wake up. I gave it some time, until I could hear their thought, they were getting agitated at waiting on us, they were ready to leave.

"Bella my love." I whispered into her ear, "Bella it's time to wake up, we have a busy day today"

She stretched and turned towards me. "Oh, my Edward." she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I loved when she called me hers. The lust monster growled inside.

"Why is our day busy?" She asked.

"It's the day before I make you my wife." I smiled and kissed her neck.

She laid there for a brief moment and then jumped up. "Oh my god, what time is it? We need to get going! Alice must be irate waiting for us! You're right there is a lot to do today!" She was speed talking, frantic and adorable.

I lay there and calmly said "Alice left awhile ago, along with the rest of my...our family"

"What? Why?" her look confused

"The sun is out, and bright today love, they didn't want to take the chance in anyone of your friends or your parents to see us." I saw her eyes widen.

"Edward, why did you stay?" Her confusion a little angered now.

"I will not be leaving you until your change is complete." I stated very matter of fact not expecting an argument, I was wrong!

"Edward, you dunce! I will be fine here! Charlie, Ben and Mark are all down stairs, and Renee has taken a multitude of self-defense and martial arts classes! I'll be safe. GO!" Her voice demanding

I got out of bed and was holding her in less than a second. "Bella, do you know how sexy you are when you are mad and demanding."

"Edward Cullen!" she smacked my shoulder, and walked away "I mean it! GO!"

"I can't go now, it's too late, the sun is just above us now, I have to wait until dark." I grinned sheepishly, hoping she would relax and forgive me. It wasn't working.

"Edward what are we going to do?" tears beginning to form, she was pacing the floor.

"Relax Bella, I have it planned. My family took a limo so they are gone. We'll give the other limo to your friends and parents to ride home in; you explain that we would like to ride home alone. Then we take the Volvo." I smiled pleased at myself.

"Okay mister smarty pants, how are we going to hide you in the meantime?" She was definitely calmer, but there was an edge to her voice still.

"I've got food poisoning!" My smile huge! I had it all planned out.

She stared at me, trying to continue to be angry, but she wasn't I could see it in her eyes. Then came the smile, she ran into my arms, grabbed my face and kissed me.

"The whole drive home, just you and me!" She stated, "I can't wait!"

**BPOV**

I was trying to be angry with him for not leaving with his family but I couldn't control the excitement of being alone with him on the drive back to Forks, then my smile gave me away.

I ran into his arms, reached up, held his face in my hands, and kissed him.

"The whole drive home, just you and me! I can't wait!"

I went down and explained to everyone that Edward had food poisoning from a local burger shop we stopped at last night. Renee offered to stay and help me get Edward and I ready and on our way, but I told her he was feeling better and that he just wanted to get some sleep so I wouldn't need her help and thanked her for the offer; she seemed to by it and they all left after their well wishes and goodbyes. I watched the car drive off and headed back to the room where Edward was hiding.

"Everyone's gone. When did you want to head out?" I didn't want to go but we had things to do at home.

"Well you aren't even dressed yet, and you should eat some breakfast, and that should put enough distance between us and the limo, so we won't catch up." He winked at me.

_Oh no! Dressed? Alice told me not to bring an overnight bag, but why?_

"Something wrong Bella?" He probably saw the look on my face.

"Alice told me not to bring clothes!"

"I'll have to thank her for that; you'll look so cute in my car naked!" He laughed.

"Edward, it's not funny, what am I going to wear?" I was stressing about this predicament.

"Knowing Alice there is something here for you, I'd check the closet first, then the drawers." He was calm and certain.

I went into the closet and sure enough, there was a pair of white sneakers, some clean undergarments, a white stretch tank, and a crimson velour pant and hoodie set. On the back was stitched Mrs. Cullen, the front left chest had Bella on it. I loved it. I shut the door to the closet and changed.

When I came out Edward was waiting for me with breakfast in the sitting room. I ate, slowly so that we had more to spend together. I finished and went to brush my teeth. When I came out Edward was ready to go waiting by the door for me.

"Ready?" He asked

"I guess." I know I sounded bummed, I was.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house and to the car. Once there he opened the door for me and I got in. Before I could reach for my seatbelt he was in, buckled and starting the car.

"Don't drive to fast. When we get home we will be so busy I'll barely have time to breath." I was practically begging.

"I won't go more than 5 miles over the speed limit." He said honestly, and the whole way home, he did not. This would probably be our last chance to be alone before our wedding tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

When we arrived home, Esme came out to the patio to greet us

When we arrived home, Esme came out to the patio to greet us.  
"Well it's about time you two made it home. We were all beginning to worry." She said with an inviting smile as always.  
"Didn't Alice tell you we would be home soon?" I asked, a bit curious  
"Actually Alice has been quite quiet this afternoon just doing all the last minute wedding details, when the sun goes down she plans to go to the church and make sure everything there is ready, but not till after the rehearsal and dinner, which we need to head to in an hour so you two get ready." Esme gave a stern look, we knew we should listen, and headed upstairs.

I glanced at my watch and it was 5:30 pm the sun wouldn't set until just after 9:00 pm. Since today was a sunny day, we would have to get to the community hall early, before anyone else would arrive so that the Cullen's could sneak in unseen. Once inside there were no windows in the area we would be occupying, so they would be safe there. The rehearsal would be there as well, even though we would be getting married at a church.

"Can you believe tomorrow you and I will be husband and wife?" I said to Edward, my eyes were wide with anticipation.  
"Yes I can. I've wanted it all along. Even when I thought I didn't, I thought that you were trouble for me and my family, even the first day I saw you and wanted to taste your blood, I knew deep inside, even then, that you were the one; the only one I would ever want to be my wife." He brushed my cheek and stared into my eyes before kissing me.

"Edward, I know in the beginning I seemed to not want this, but I was really just lying to myself. I've wanted nothing more, since the moment, I met you, than to be yours. You are my reason for being on this earth. You are my destiny and I am so blessed that we will be together for eternity." I meant every word. I knew he thought of himself as damned, and that he felt he would be damning me as well, but I did not see it that way. I felt that we had a rare and golden opportunity to be together and in our youth forever. People's love affairs end eventually in death, ours would not, and it would never end.

We kissed emphatically for what seemed like mere minutes when there was a knock on the door.  
"Are you guys about ready?" It was Alice, her voice was timid.  
"Yeah, almost!" I answered her with a lie.  
"Shit, Edward!" I snickered, "We completely lost track of time!"  
" You look beautiful!" he held my hands pulling my arms out to inspect me, "I think that this is the perfect outfit!"  
I was still wearing my velour outfit, which had _Mrs. Cullen_ on the back. I blushed a little "You're right, it's perfect!"

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then through my hair into a ponytail. I jogged out of the room and downstairs where my soon to be new family was. "Let's go!"

Alice was very quiet. Something seemed to be bothering her. I kept trying to get her alone to ask her, but we had been mingling with family and friends, I hadn't caught her yet.  
I leaned into Edward, close to his ear. "Do you know what's wrong with Alice?"  
" I do." He didn't elaborate,  
"What did you do Edward?" I knew by his simple answer that it was his fault.  
"Now isn't really the time, but do know I will be apologizing as soon as I can." He didn't want to start a scene with me; he did something I would not be happy about.  
"Damn it Edward, after everything Alice has done for us!" My mother sitting on the other side heard me raise my voice a little and looked over at me. I ignored her and she took the hint.

"Bella, May I see you in the kitchen for a moment, I have a question about the flowers and a few other things for tomorrow, it'll just take a moment." It was Alice calling from across the long table.  
"Sure Alice." I was holding Edwards hand in my lap; I tossed it back into his lap. He needed to know I was mad!

Once in the kitchen Alice seemed fine, she was smiling.

"What did he do Alice?" I demanded.

"It's really okay Bella, I heard him say he was going to be apologizing and I truly don't believe he wanted to hurt me..."

"Hurt you! Alright tell me what happened!" I was livid at this point.

"I tried to get him to come with us this morning and he refused to leave you. I told him it wasn't smart and you'd be safe, that I saw that, and he brought up last night and how I saw you'd be fine that night to and you were attacked, that I was wrong and I didn't protect you the way he had asked me to."

" WHAT?" My anger took on a whole new level.

"Now Bella calm down." Edward had come into the kitchen behind me.

"Calm down, Edward! Are you serious?" He could see in my face just how mad I was.

"I would first like to apologize to Alice." he waited a moment to make sure I wasnt going to yell before he could start, "Alice, from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I never meant to imply that you were incapable of protecting Bella, you are very capable. I let my anger at those men and that situation get the better of me. If anything had happened to her, or does happen to her, I will not be able to survive, she is my beating heart; please accept my sincerest apology."

" Edward! Of course, I accept. I love you dear brother. I know you never intended to hurt me and that you were still angry at what transpired there in Seattle." Alice through her arms around Edward and gave him a crushing hug.

"Now Bella, be nice. He just loves you is all!" Alice smiled and winked at me and went to join the dinner party again.

"Now remember what Alice said, 'Be nice!'. You should really listen to her; she's a wise old woman you know." He beamed, trying to be cute.

I walked up to him my face still twisted up in anger. "I love you Edward Cullen!" I took his face in my hands and pulled his to mine, breathed the words "Thank you.", and kissed him softly.

"Wow I didn't expect that!" He slid his arms around me.

"You were just being overly protective out of love, how can I be mad at you for loving me?" I put my head onto his chest, his arms still around me.

"Hmm? Good point." he laughed a little at my logic, but liked it.

"Hey guys time for the rehearsal!" Charlie peeked his head in.

"Thanks dad, we'll be out in a second." I said quietly, still lost in Edwards embrace.

The rehearsal took about twenty minutes to run through three times. It was very straight and to the point of what would eventuate tomorrow evening. Everyone stayed in the parking lot talking for a bit after we locked up the hall. Except Alice, who went to the church to check on last minute details. Jessica was saying how tomorrow was supposed to be raining and overcast and she was so sorry that my wedding day wouldn't be sunny and beautiful. I was happy, no worries about the sun! Tomorrow was it! Edward would be my husband. He kissed my hand, tilted his head towards the car and winked.  
"Yeah, I'm tired, let's go home." I answered his unasked question.  
We said our goodbyes and he drove us home. Once there, he walked me to our bedroom door.  
"Well Miss Swan," he turned me to face him holding my hands in his, "here is where I bid you adieu. Until tomorrow my love." he pulled my hands to his lips and kissed each one tenderly.  
"I love you Edward, so very much" I took one hand from his and put it on his cheek.  
"I love you Isabella Swan" he put his now free hand around the back of my neck.  
We pulled each other in to a long, sensual kiss. We stopped and he put his forehead to mine, our eyes still closed, we both said "Goodnight my love."  
I turned to the door and he opened it for me. I stepped in and he closed it, I didn't look back before he did. I was sure if I did, I would run into his arms and never let him go to the guest room.  
I got ready for bed and climbed under the covers;  
I sighed "Tomorrow night." and closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

**BPOV**

When I woke the room was still rather dark. Alice suddenly barged in and was wheeling a cart with breakfast on it. Behind her was Esme with Rosalie. Esme went to my closet and got the dress, veil and shoes. Rosalie went to my bathroom and got my toothbrush and what little makeup I had. They took it out of the room probably to put in the car.

"Okay, eat your breakfast and then we will head to the church to start getting ready! Eeek!" Alice shrieked with excitement. "Jess and Ang are meeting us there to help you get ready!"  
" Really? That's nice of them." I was surprised because they weren't in the wedding, they were just honored guests.  
"Hurry up and eat! I wanna get this day started!" Alice's voice elated.  
"Okay, okay! I'm hurrying Alice, I'm only human you know!" I joked.

I finished my breakfast quickly, unable to eat too much because I was already full with butterflies!  
I got dressed in a pair of drawstring pants and a button up shirt so it could be removed without smudging my makeup. I threw on my sneakers and met the girls downstairs. They were sitting there waiting.

"Okay let's go!" Despite the butterflies, I was calm.

We got in the car and headed to the church. I hadn't thought to ask the time until we got there.  
"Hey Alice, I left my watch, do you have the time?" I asked  
"Yeah it's three Bells." She said nonchalant.  
"WHAT!?" My eyes bulging with horror. "Seriously, three o'clock? P.M.?"  
"Yeah!" She was addled by my reaction, "What's wrong Bella"  
"My wedding starts in two hours and I'm not even at the church yet Alice!" I was practically screaming at her.  
"Bella it'll be fine, they won't start without you!" She giggled.  
"I don't want to be late!"  
"You won't be Bella, relax ok, I promise you." She was sincere and I couldn't help but believe her.

We went straight to the bridal suite. The walls were a paneled in dark wood, there were some floral print couches, that had a grandma feel to them, against two walls There was a tall framed mirror and a vanity that matched the color of the walls. I sat at the vanity, turned from the mirror and let Rosalie work. It seemed to take forever! Probably because I hate being primped. She was finally done and I turned to see the result. I almost started to cry. I looked beautiful, like I felt I should look every time Edward told me I was. My hair was half up and I had big loose curls throughout my hair, some of them falling perfectly around my face. My makeup looked very natural, yet stunning.  
"Thank you Rose, I... I look..." I was in shock  
"You always do Bella; I just enhanced it a little, now don't go crying and messing up all my work!" She smiled. Rose had a beautiful smile if you were ever fortunate enough to see it.  
"Well then let's all get dressed, shall we?" Esme said from the couch.

Alice and Rosalie wore matching crimson dresses, they were long and the top was a bodice that laced up in the back and was strapless, I liked it because it looked like a heart when it covered the bosom, the skirt was slightly puffed and was scrunched up. My dress was vintage 1920's but Alice made some beautiful alterations to it. It was long enough to just let my shoes be seen in the front with a small train in the back that barely skimmed the floor. It had an empire waist and the bodice was encrusted with diamonds. My veil was two tiered and almost elbow length, it had a comb piece to attach it to my hair and there was a diamond-filled piece at the top of the comb that would show on my hair. My shoes were a white strappy heel with Swarovski crystals across the toe strap. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I finally felt comparable to Rose.

"Oh, Bella!" My mom starting to hold back the tears.

"Okay we need to get lined up ladies, we're ready to start" Alice announced

"Mom don't start okay." I tried to sound firm.  
"I know Bells but... I mean... you just...you're." She couldn't finish the tears were pouring out.  
"Thanks mom, now go take your seat ok, we have to start." I ordered her like I was the mom and she was the child, something I did often.  
Esme walked up and put her hands on my shoulder. "You are just beautiful my new daughter." and she winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek. They both walked out to take their seats.

There was a knock on the door.  
"Hey girls, we about ready?" Charlie poked his head in. He paused, staring at me.  
"What dad? Is there something wrong? Is it my dress? Did my mascara run? What?" I was urgent to fix the problem!  
"Oh, no it's nothing Bella. You just look...well you know." Charlie was a man of few words, and I was grateful.  
"Thanks dad." I relaxed.  
"Okay lets line up!" Alice was trying to control her enthusiasm

We walked into the hallway to the side of the double doors leading into the nave, where I would walk down the isle to meet Edward at the alter. To men that worked at the church opened the doors and the music started, Pachelbels Canon in D. Rosalie was first. Shortly after her was Alice.  
"Ready Dad?" I had an immense smile on my face.  
"Sure kiddo." Dad smiled, a little sad at his little girl getting married.  
We turned the corner and began walking.

There he was, my Edward. The part of me that had been missing throughout my life. My one and only true love. He looked amazing, a true Adonis, and he was mine. He took my hand and mouthed the words _I love you_, and in turn said _I love you._

The ceremony lasted about 15 minutes and we were headed out to the limo to take us to the Cullen's, for the reception. When I saw the back of the limo, I chuckled a bit. I remember Alice saying how boring it was to put _Just Married _on the back window of the limo, when I glanced at our back window it said NEWLYWEDS ON BOARD!; and there were streamers coming off the bumper. We climbed into the limo; we were alone for the first time as husband and wife.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." Edward leaned in and began to kiss me softly.  
"Hello my husband." I sighed as he began to kiss down my neck to my collarbone, both of us starting to breathe heavier. I moaned ever so quietly. I could feel the smile come across his face. His nose was nuzzling into my neck and then lightly going across my jaw line.  
"Mmmmm!" he growled a little, "You smell heavenly, and you look beyond amazing! The most beautiful angel in heaven cannot compare to the way you look right now." He gently grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him. I could feel his marble body against mine, like live stone. He was kissing me harder now, passionately, my lips felt like they were on fire, my whole body tingled. "We'll be there any minute now." he said with his lips still touching mine.  
"I don't care." I sighed as I was now straddling him with my dress hiked up to my thighs!  
"Neither do I!" he said smiling wider as his hands found their way up my outer thighs to my ass and he pulled me in tighter, all the while kissing and running his tongue over my neck and collar bone. "Neither do I!" He repeated.


	14. Chapter 14

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer)

**EPOV:****  
**  
I heard them walk in to the hallway and line up. The double doors opened in unison and out walked Rosalie. Followed shortly after, by Alice. I noticed Emmett stirring excitedly followed by Jasper. I hadn't noticed my sisters though, so I decided to glance at them and they looked lovely as usual. Rosalie was even smiling! Alice waved at Jasper from under her bouquet, and shot him a wink. Once the girls were across from us, up front, I saw Charlie coming around the corner and to go through the door first and then I saw her! I couldn't breathe, she had taken my breath completely away, luckily a didn't need to breathe to survive. She was a true vision of beautiful perfection. Never in the history of the world... no the universe, has there been a more beautiful woman. If my heart was capable of beating, I was sure it would have stopped the moment I saw her. I whispered, "I love you", so low I was sure she thought I just mouthed it, as she mouthed, "I love you" in return. 15 minutes later, we were headed to the limo!

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" I said leaning in to kiss her ever so gently. I started to work my way down her neck.  
"Hello my husband" she sighed as I started to move my lips across her collarbone. She moaned and I thought I would rip her clothes off right there. Luckily, I've been able to keep a handle on my self-control, but the thought of my beautiful naked Bella, there, with me, right in that moment made me smile. I was nuzzling into her neck. "Mmmmm!" I growled, "You smell heavenly, and you look beyond amazing! The most beautiful angel in heaven cannot compare to the way you look right now." I pulled her onto my lap kissing her.  
"We'll be there any minute now" I didn't let my lips leave hers; they were so hot, almost on fire.  
"I don't care" she breathed and her scent filled my lungs intoxicating me with lust rather than hunger, which drove me insane, her dress had hiked up to her thighs.  
"Neither do I" I slowly moved my hands up her outer thighs and gently squeezed her ass and pulled her tighter to me all the time kissing her and moving my tongue on her body where ever I could and I repeated "Neither do I!"

The limo came to a stop and I easily picked her up and sat her next to me. She looked dazed and wasn't moving too much so I fixed her dress, kissed her cheek and said "Breathe Bella, Breathe"  
"Huh?... Oh, right, are we here already!?" She was awaking from her daze.


	15. Chapter 15

(The characters are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)

**BPOV**

The furniture in the front room was gone, to make room for tables and dancing. Our wedding was small; not too many people, or other worldly creatures. We had lined the dance area with a few round tables and in the middle of them was the wedding party table table. Edward and I sat down, but before we could get comfortable Alice came running up, "People will arrive soon, and you have to go upstairs and wait to be announced!"  
"Okay Alice we're going... Hey Alice? Thank you, for everything." Edward said to her, he was still upset about hurting her.  
He took my hand and started to lead me upstairs. He was supposed to stop just inside the hallway were people wouldn't see us, but he didn't.  
"Edward, where are we going?" I wanted to know. I stopped him from continuing down the hall  
"Let's just keep going, out the back door and on to our honeymoon. They'll only be mad for a little while." His plan was enticing.  
"Edward we can't! This wedding is about more than being husband and wife. It's about our families, and they have been working hard to make sure this day is wonderful for us. Renee would be furious if I left before saying goodbye. This is Esme's first wedding for you." I was getting through; I could see it in his eyes.  
"First wedding huh?" He grinned walking forward until I was against the wall. "Why Mrs. Cullen, do you plan to leave me one day?"  
"On the contrary Mr. Cullen. I plan on marrying you at least every fifty years until the end of time" I pulled him down and kissed him.  
He lifted me off the ground, but I couldn't get my legs around him because the dress wasn't hiked up, so he just pinned me there to the wall, legs hanging down.  
He took one hand and began to lift the dress, while still kissing me wildly.  
We were so enthralled with each other we hadn't noticed the doorbell consistent ring.  
Edward stopped kissing me and placed his head to mine, we were both panting.  
"What? Why'd you stop? I was grabbing his face trying to kiss him more and he was letting me get some small ones in.  
"Alice just informed me it was time to make our entrance." He looked like he could almost be flustered.  
"Damn it Alice!" I was frustrated and just wanted to leave there with my husband.  
"She said she heard that and to just get our asses down there for a few hours. She says we can leave at nine." He waited for my reply.  
I looked at my watch; it was only a quarter till six.  
"Eight or we go now!" I said, Edward liked that idea, but then his happy face vanished  
"Deal, she said" he said brooding.

We walked to the edge of the stairs and waited.  
"LADIES AND GENTELMAN, I'M PLEASED TO INTRODUCE TO YOU, FOR THE FIRST TIME, MR. AND MRS. EDWARD CULLEN!"  
We both took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to our friends and family, smiling and cheering. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and the DJ said, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will now have their first dance as husband and wife." We chose two songs, one each. Edwards was first, it was At last by the talented Etta James. As I listened to the words, and was led around the dance floor by Edward he was gazing into my eyes, they started to swell with tears of joy. I could read on his face that he meant the words in the song to be to me. When the song ended, I kissed him like nobody else existed around us. Then the there was a few hoots and hollers being shouted and some whistles that reminded me we weren't alone and I should stop. We looked at our friends and family and bowed, laughing.  
"That song was chosen by Edward, now they will dance to Bella's choice." the DJ informed everyone.  
My song started. It was Spend My Life with You by Eric Benet and Tamia. He kissed my cheek and whispered "Thank you" into my ear.  
We took our seats and dinner was served. We had the same Ravioli served that I ate the first time I had a meal with Edward. After dinner, we did our toasts, and then the daddy daughter dance. My dad had not been looking forward to this at all. The song was a slow tempo country song called Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Charlie got teary eyed. When the song ended he kissed my cheek and said, "I love you Bells."  
"I love you too Daddy", I never called him daddy but at that moment it seemed fitting. Edward stepped over to us and bowed a little to Charlie; Charlie nodded with a slight grin and gave my hand to Edward. Edward took my hand and spun me once, and then pulled me into him, holding me he looked deep into my eyes.  
"I love you Bella Cullen." He said,  
"Say it again Edward." I asked,  
"I do, I love you so much more than you could ever know, Isabella Cullen." He was rocking me back and forth in a dance, holding me close; I had one hand stroking his cheek, the other hand he held in his and it was tucked close to where his heart was. He kissed my forehead.  
"I love you Edward, so much, I love you." I replied  
We danced that way for a few songs, just holding each other, being near each other. Nothing else in the world mattered but him and I and that moment.  
"We can go now, if you'd like." He told me.  
"Yes, I would like that very much." My heart was racing at the thought of tonight.  
"Go say your goodbyes, I'm going to get our bags into the car and I'll be back to say my goodbyes with you okay." He was so calm; I thought my heart was going to explode with anticipation.

I went and said goodbye to my friends. Jessica started complaining a little that we were leaving so soon. Angela interrupted her, "Have a great honeymoon Bella!" and gave me a hug.  
"Thanks Ang." I hugged back.  
I made my way around the room. Edward was back in time to say goodbye to his family and then there were my parents. I told Renee I would call her as soon as I returned; then I hugged Charlie and said a simple "Bye dad, I'll see you soon"

We headed out to the car waving, everyone yelling goodbye. Once in the car I realized I had no idea where we were going.  
"Edward where is our honeymoon?" I asked him curious for the first time about the where.  
"Tonight it's going to be in our family cabin about forty-five minutes from here, up the mountain. Tomorrow night we leave for Fiji." He added.  
"Fiji? Isn't it a little too sunny there?" What was he thinking!  
He chuckled "Yes it is, but when you have an entire small island to yourself and you plan on being in bed the entire time, sunny doesn't matter."  
"Well that is true." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.  
We kept it to kissing only, we wanted to wait until we got to the cabin and now that we were married, we had no excuses to stop ourselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**(The characters are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer)**

We pulled up in front of a large A-framed log cabin with huge windows in the front, and a large deck with stairs leading up to it

We pulled up in front of a large A-framed log cabin with huge windows in the front, and a large deck with stairs leading up to it. Edward turned the car off and kissed my hand.  
"Wait here a moment?" he asked  
"Okay."

He returned after a couple minutes. Opening my door, he lifted me out of the car into his arms.  
"What are you doing?"  
" I'm carrying my wife over the threshold." He simply answered  
He walked me up the stairs to the deck and through the door. Once inside I saw why he went in first. There was a white shaggy rug in the middle of the bottom floor, which all the furniture for the living room was on, a loveseat in a light cream color with two matching chairs. There was a stone coffee table in front of the loveseat and matching end table on either side of the chairs. The bottom floor was completely open except for an island with a breakfast bar in front of the wall that was the kitchen. There were candles lit throughout the downstairs room, on the table and the breakfast bar. He carried me up the stairs.

Once up there I was able to see against the wall to the right a very large canopy bed, very similar to the one at the house in Seattle. To my left was an open to the view of the bottom floor, a wood railing in place for safety. Across from the bed, there was a large Fireplace, with a fire burning already; candles were also on the mantel. There were also candles on the two nightstands. Against the back wall of the room, there was a porcelain claw foot tub with a showerhead that sat on its hook like an old rotary phone.

He took me over to the bed and sat me down. He got on his knees, on the floor in front of me and lightly put his hands to my face, letting his fingers brush my hair back.  
"Do you know how extraordinary you are?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"When I am with you I feel more than extraordinary."

"Good, because now you will feel that way forever, my wife, my beautiful, intelligent, sexy wife."

He stood me up and kissed me, slowly drawing me into him, his hands entangled into hair. He lowered his arms and took my hands with his, kissing my neck, he turned me around still holding my hand as if we were dancing, continuing to kiss my neck and shoulder. He let go of my hands and slowly brushed his fingertips up my arms to my shoulders. He took his right hand and placed it under the strap to my dress and slowly took it down from my shoulder and kissed my newly exposed skin. He did the same with the strap on the other side and kissed across the back of my neck to my next shoulder. My dress straps lay on my arms but the dress stayed in place. He stopped kissing, and his hands left my shoulders and I could feel the zipper in the back start to go down slowly, my dress starting to fall, after he let go of the zipper the dress fell to the floor. I had on a white lace bustier with baby blue ribbon woven into it; there were garter straps at the bottom attached to nude shimmer thigh highs, the fire and candle light danced off the shine, making my legs sparkle. I also had baby blue lace boy short panties on. He grabbed my waist and backed me into him, kissing the side of my neck now. I put one arm up and grabbed the back of his head pulling him in closer to my neck, and then I turned to kiss his lips, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. He stopped and knelt down in front of me again, sitting me back down on the bed, he took my right leg into his hand and slipped of my shoe off tossing it to the side, with on hand under my knee and the other under heal he began to kiss from the top of my knee to the top of my thigh. He gently put my leg down and moved to the next shoe, he repeated to my left leg what he had just done to my right. Then he undid the garter straps. He took the thigh high on one side and started to side it down, following its path with his lips and tongue until he reached my feet and removed the garment, he again did the same to my other leg. Once those were off, he raised me up again. I was standing in front of him with my hands undoing his shirt; after it was half way undone, I began kissing his chest as I finished removing all the buttons from their slots. I leaned back to look at his magnificent body, I then ran my hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms, the shirt fell to the ground. I looked at my perfectly chiseled husband; I traced his muscles with my fingers, down his chest until I reached his belt buckle and removed his belt. I then undid the button and unzipped his pants. They were a little difficult to remove as he was unmistakably turned on at this point, but he was already barefoot, so I didn't need to remove his socks and shoes. Instead, I slid my thumbs into the sides of boxer briefs and removed them. He was now naked in front of me. I looked at my husband, my Edward in front of me. He really was an Adonis. There was not one imperfection. He began to undo the eyelets in the front of my bustier, as he moved further down it would open a little more, my breasts peeking out ever so slightly, he never looked away from my eyes though, then it to was off. He took a couple of small steps back and looked at me, almost bare in front of him.  
"My god, what have I done to deserve you? You are the embodiment of beauty and love. You make me almost human again." He grabbed me around the waist pulling me close, his hand gripping the back of my head gently, "I am so lucky that you love me in return. I could explain to you nonstop how much I love you for the rest of time and it wouldn't even begin to cover it. Thank you Bella, thank you for loving me" He began kissing me slowly and it quickly became feverish. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He was over me, still kissing me, moving down my jaw, over my neck, then to each of my breasts, I moaned in ecstasy. He was kissing down my stomach and when he reached the top of my panties, he put two fingers in each side and slid them off me. He climbed back up my body and began to kiss me, we were rolling one on top of the other on the bed, kissing and touching, learning each other curves, exploring with our hands and lips. After a while, he was on top of me again and kissing me slowly, my one leg was bent up at the knee and against his side.  
"Are you okay, my love?" He was making sure I was fine with everything happening.  
"I'm beyond okay. I've wanted this for so long, wanting you, to be with you." I moaned that last part as he kissed my neck.  
"I just want to make sure you are comfortable and ready." He went back to kissing my neck and shoulders.  
"I am Edward, I promise you. Make love to me." I was breathlessly moaning  
Then slowly and cautiously, while gently kissing my lips, he answered my request.  
I never knew pure happiness until that moment, when Edward and I became one. Nothing would ever mean more to me than this man, than my husband, my Edward.

**EPOV**

We were both naked and on the bed together. Intensely exploring each other's bodies. I couldn't take it anymore, it was time, but I had to make sure she was ready. I wouldn't pressure her or rush her, and I wouldn't start to make love to her without warning.  
"Are you okay my love?" I was checking  
"I'm beyond okay. I've wanted this for so long, wanting you, to be with you." She was breathing heavy and moaning as I continued to kiss her neck as she spoke.  
"I just want to make sure you are comfortable and ready." I kissed her neck some more.  
"I am Edward, I promise you. Make love to me."  
I gently kissed her lips and did exactly as my wife asked.

We made love all night; each time was more special than the last. She finally fell asleep as the sun started to peek over the horizon. No talking this time, just smiling sleep. I watched her, curled up in my arms. I was still trying to comprehend how I was so lucky to have her. She asked me last night to cancel our Fiji trip and just stay here for our honeymoon. She needed to know first. When she awoke, I would tell her everything. However, until then I will let her sleep. Maybe that's my excuse for putting off the inevitable, maybe I'm a coward. This night was just so special and I was not about to upset her. _Tomorrow. I will make her breakfast and then I will tell her everything._


	17. Chapter 17

**(The character are owned by the talented Stephanie Meyer)**

**EPOV**

Bella slept for what felt like days. It was a quarter to 5:00 pm when she started to stir.

"Mmmm" she stretched.

Without opening her eyes, she called "Edward?"  
" Yes my love?"  
" Oh Edward, I had the most amazing dream." Her eyes still closed.  
"What was it love?"  
" You and me, in bed, making love all day!" she grinned finally opening her eyes.  
"That wasn't a dream Bella, that was last night!" I smiled.  
"Silly husband of mine, I said 'Day'!"

She climbed on top of me and began to kiss me. Her bare body moving against mine felt amazing. I sat up and she was now straddling me, her hips rocking in a perfect rhythm. She kissed me rigorously.

"Bella." I said, her kissing my lips and moving to my neck.  
"Edward." She moaned, the way my name sounded coming out of her mouth, with the wanting tone, made me forget that I was trying to stop her, to get her some breakfast before our talk. Maybe that was my mind trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that was looming. Which ever, I didn't care about anything except being with Bella, and again we were one.

**BPOV**

I fell back onto the bed, as did he. We were both breathing heavily.

"Wow" he sighed.  
"Yeah, wow!" my voice flustered, as I was still trying to catch my breath.  
Edward sat up on his side and looked over my whole body. "My god you're stunning."  
I giggled, "You know you already got me into bed Edward, you don't have to sweet talk me anymore."  
He was leaning over me now. "Is it still considered sweet talk if it's the truth?" He kissed me.  
I trembled.  
"Nice to know I still have that affect on you." his grin faded as he saw my face.  
"No, that isn't it. I mean, yes you do, but I feel like I am about to pass out." My face was cold and clammy, I was sure I was white as a ghost.  
"Right. I was going to make you breakfast before you attacked me with your enticing body and gyrating hips." He jumped out of bed laughing and headed towards the stairs.  
He turned before heading down and asked, "What would you like for breakfast wife?"  
" You!" I joked, "I'll settle for cereal and orange juice though."  
" Sounds good, I'll be right back." he was gone in a flash.

Edward returned in less than 2 minutes with a tray, on it, a bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice and a vase with a single white rose in it.  
" Your breakfast my lady." he attempted an English accent  
"Thank you! I hadn't realized how hungry I was." my smile grew wide, "I was a bit distracted though."  
" Well it's been almost 24 hours since you last ate." he informed  
"What? What time is it?" I was shocked.  
" Almost 7:00"  
"P.M.?" My voice an octave higher than normal.  
He laughed, "Yes."  
" What about our flight, Fiji, our honeymoon?"  
He looked confused, "I thought you wanted to stay here the whole time."  
" Well yeah, but the thought of our own private island and being out in the sun with you all day for 2 weeks, naked if we wanted, that sounds... like heaven!" I began to daydream; I shook a little to snap out of it.  
"If my angel wants heaven, I will take her there!" he gave me a soft little kiss. "I have the pilot on stand by in case you wanted to change your mind."

"First though Bella, there is something we need to... discuss." He looked down.  
"What is it Edward?"  
" Well it isn't so much what, as whom." He still wouldn't look at me.  
"Oh god, did something happen? Is everyone okay? Where are Charlie and Renee? Are they okay? Why didn't Alice tell us?"  
_She told him!_  
"She told you didn't she? And you didn't tell me! How could you Edward?" I was talking so fast my sentence sounded like one long word.  
"Bella! Please calm down, everyone is fine! You're heartbeat is going way to fast, you need to relax, please."  
"I can relax when you tell me what the hell is going on!" my voice shrill  
"It's not that bad I promise." He tried to be reassuring  
"Damn it Edward, you're scaring me!"  
" I'm sorry love I didn't mean to..."  
"EDWARD!" I yelled at him now my look letting him know to start talking!

"Well when the invitations were sent out for the wedding, I sort of... I sent one to Jacob."  
" Oh." My voice much quieter than before, that was all I could say.

"I told him in a letter, along with the invitation, that you didn't want me to send it and that you didn't want him to feel obligated to come. I also said that if the situation were reversed I would want the choice to come or not. Then I thanked him for you and for everything and promised I would always take care of you."

**EPOV**

I waited for a few moments for her to yell, or cry or, for any response really.  
"Okay, so why are you telling me this now?" She was confused  
"Jacob was at the wedding Bella."  
" What?" The shrill voice was back.  
"He also was not far from the reception, and he isn't far from here either."  
" WHAT! Can he hear me? US?" She was fuming

_Hell no! I didn't need to hear the gory details of your unholy union, bloodsucker!_ This was the first time he talked to me through his mind since he started following us yesterday.  
"Right now yes, not the whole time though, he says he didn't want to hear everything." I didn't need to tell her his exact words.  
"Wait, right now, he can hear me, right now!"  
"Yes Bella."  
"That motherfu..."  
"Bella!" I cut her off  
"What the hell are you doing here Jacob!" She said louder than necessary  
_"Tell her to come outside and I will talk to her, but alone!"_  
" I cannot allow that Jacob." I was talking to him as if he were here next to us.  
"Cannot allow what?" She asked me  
"That's it!" She said to herself.  
"Jacob! I'm getting dressed and I will be out there and you better show yourself you got it!"  
_" Go ahead and try to stop her leech!"_ Jacob laughed.  
"You're the one she's mad at mutt!" I smirked.  
"Oh, don't think you are off the hook mister!" She was spitting the words at me.  
_"Ah, trouble in paradise parasite?" _He laughed.  
I growled fiercely.  
"Don't start your shit Edward!" Bella snapped at me, as she was now dressed and putting on her shoes.  
"Bella, I don't think you should go out there alone." I was worried  
"Edward, I will be fine! Jacob won't hurt me, you know that!" Her voice was hard but trying to be comforting  
"I will be listening right inside the door anyway, just let me come out there with you." I was practically begging.  
"No! Stay here! It's the least you could do right now!" She was back to furious

Then she was headed down stairs and out the door. I ran to the front door and waited, listening for any sign of trouble, ready to rip the dog apart if needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long guys! Here is Ch 18 for ya! I will try to update 2 more times before Breaking Dawn comes out Saturday, cause that will consume all my time once I have it cause I won't be able to put it down. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Shout out to xXLuvin-itXx, thanks for the reviews hun! Okay R&R everyone!**

**XOXO, Vampy**

**(The characters are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer)**

**JPOV**

I haven't seen my Bella in months. The bloodsucker hated it when I thought of her as mine; I didn't care, she was mine! She was my best friend, the woman I loved; she held my heart in hers, even if she didn't want it.

I knew Bella loved me, she told me she did, and then she showed me with a kiss that could stop time. I thought at that point that she would leave him; I thought she would run away with me. I could see how perfect our life would be. I would never hurt her they way he has, the way he WILL! I won't let it happen. I refuse to let him take her life. She insists things won't change, that she will still be the same Bella. She's wrong. She will be damned from the pits of hell. That isn't love; he doesn't love her if he is willing to damn her for eternity. I have to make her see that, I have to make her understand that our love is more important, that our love is the right love.

I should get back to the cabin; surely they are done with... each other.

_Silence?_  
Bella broke through "Okay, so why are you telling me this?"  
_Did he tell her I was here?_  
"Jacob was at the wedding Bella." His voice monotone.  
"What?" She was stunned.  
"He also was not far from the reception, and he isn't far from here either."  
_Hhmm, he must know she will want to see me. _  
"WHAT?" Can he hear me? US?"  
_" Hell no! I didn't need to hear the gory details of your unholy union, bloodsucker!_"

I knew Edward had been hearing my thoughts all along and since I was in werewolf mode right now, I couldn't very well speak the words. I knew he would tell her what I was saying.

"Right now yes, not the whole time though, he says he didn't want to hear everything."  
_" That's not exactly how I put it there Eddie!"_  
" Wait, right now, he can hear me, right now!" Bella said still in shock  
"Yes Bella." His voice still low  
"That motherfu..."_ Uh-oh, Bella is pissed!_  
"Bella!" He didn't let her finish her profanity  
"What the hell are you doing here Jacob!" She said louder than necessary

I hadn't heard her say my name in months. It sounded beautiful, like an Angel calling to me. I wanted her to say it over and over until my name was the only name she cared about.

_"Tell her to come outside and I will talk to her, but alone!"_  
" I cannot allow that Jacob." He seemed a bit nervous, although his voice was calm and cool.  
"Cannot allow what? She asked me  
"That's it!" She stomped  
"Jacob! I'm getting dressed and I will be out there and you better show yourself you got it!"  
_" Go ahead and try to stop her leech!"_ I laughed,  
"You're the one she's mad at mutt!" I could tell he was smiling.  
"Oh, don't think you are off the hook mister!" She was spitting mad at him too.  
_"Ah, trouble in paradise parasite?" _I laughed.  
Edward growled fiercely.  
"Don't start your shit Edward!" Bella snapped at him.  
"Bella, I don't think you should go out there alone."  
_"Scumbag, you think I would hurt her like you will, like you HAVE!"_  
"Edward, I will be fine! Jacob won't hurt me, you know that!" Her voice was hard but trying to be comforting  
"I will be listening right inside the door anyway, just let me come out there with you." he was begging pathetically  
"No! Stay here! It's the least you could do right now!" She gave him an order

The door flew open and slammed shut behind her.

"JACOB!" She yelled for me. "JACOB GET YOUR FURRY ASS OUT HERE NOW!"  
I walked out of the bushes on all four.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU GO GET IN HUMAN MODE AND THEN COME OUT HERE!" She pointed towards the woods commanding me to change. I growled at her a little and turned back into the woods to change back to human and put some pants on.

**BPOV**

I was waiting for Jacob to change and my blood was boiling. How could he do this? How could he show up at my wedding and not say anything and the reception too! Now he is here on my honeymoon with me! This is all very...weird! I saw him coming out of the woods in a pair of sweat pants, no shirt, and no shoes.

"Hey Bells!" His smile reached his ears.  
"What the hell are you doing here Jacob?" I demanded.  
"I was in the neighborhood."  
" That's not funny! Why on earth would you follow me on my honeymoon?" I was him wince at the thought of me on my honeymoon with Edward. He wasn't answering me.  
"WELL?" That was even more demanding, he better answer me this time.  
"I was just checking up on you."  
" You couldn't call?" I was being sarcastic, one of my downfalls when I was angry or upset.  
"Sorry I left my phone in my other wolf wear pants." He was trying to be cute.  
"Look Jacob, the stalking needs to stop!"  
" Stalking? Is that what your leech husba... is that what he told you?" He couldn't call Edward my husband; I could see it hurt him and I hated that.  
"Edward told me nothing of the sort, you heard our conversation!"  
" Well actually, I left after you started talking about your dream, I didn't want to hear... all that. I came back as he told you I was at the wedding, so I didn't hear what he said before."  
" He told me about the invitation before that, and how he sent you a letter along with it."  
" Ah, Bells I've missed you!"

He ran up, grabbed me into his arms, and was spinning me around fast, and then faster.  
"Jacob put me down before I'm sick all over you!" I screamed. He lowered me to the ground.  
He kissed my lips, sweetly and it would have been innocent if it was from someone like Renee but it was Jacob; I heard Edward roar, shaking the windows in the cabin.  
"Ha ha. I think your pet parasite is a little jealous." He was laughing.  
"Jacob!" I scolded him "What do you want Jacob!"  
"Can't a friend just check up on another?"  
"Not on said friends HONEYMOON!"  
"Don't be mad Bella, I just... I don't want... I needed to know you were ok." He was looking down.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I was actually curious.  
"Well you did married a bloodsucker Bells, it's only a matter of time before he kills you I assume." Jacob truly believed the crap coming out of his mouth.  
"Edward would never..." then it dawned on me he didn't think that Edward was going to kill me, he was talking about my change. "Oh." Was all I could say after my realization.

After a few moments of silence I said "I'll still be here after that. You can still talk to me. We will always be friends Jacob, I love you." His eyes got wide, as did his grin. "Not like that Jake, you know what I mean."  
" I do know Bella, I remember our kiss before the fight with Victoria and her newborns, I knew before then and I know now that you love me and I love you. We make more sense than this sham of a marriage. We would be happier! We could have a family and a real life together."  
" STOP!" I shouted at him. "This is the life I want Jake, this life with Edward. I chose him not you. I want him, not you. I need him, not you!" I could see the pain as if I just ripped his heart out of his chest and squeezed it into mush in front of him, I felt horrible.  
He stood there staring me down, waiting for an apology. He wouldn't get one, I had to hurt him enough to make him leave, leave forever.

"Listen this is happening. Not on my honeymoon, but someday. I have no choice; my heart wants, what it wants, and it wants to be with Edward for eternity. I am so lucky to be able to change, I will never have to worry about losing the man I love, we will literally be together forever. Why can't you be happy for me?"  
" I hope you don't really believe eternity is as long as it sounds!" His eyes were angry slits.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I told you before Bella; once he bites you, the treaty is broken. I will hunt him down personally and rip him to shreds."  
"Really Jacob, really? Then what, are you going to kill me too, because once he bites me the process begins, there's no turning back. Could you do that, could you rip me to shreds as well? If you kill Edward do you think I will let you live? I'll be able to take you out just as easily as you will me, I'm prepared to die for him."  
"Obviously." He mumbled under his breath.  
"Leave Jacob, go home. Find some girl to imprint on and leave me to be happy. If you really loved me like you say you do, you will forget about him breaking the treaty and you will just let me be happy, I would for you."  
"Give me your word that this change will not happen on your honeymoon." His tone was sweet and it reminded me of my Jacob, before the werewolf.  
"Huh?" I was shocked  
"Promise me on our friendship it won't happen on your honeymoon, and when you get back we can discuss this further." He asked again  
"Jake, there is nothing to discuss!"  
"Just promise Bells."  
"Okay, I promise." I was still bewildered by the sudden change in him just now. He gave in very easily.  
"If you leave." I threw in there.  
"I will leave you to your precious leech on your honeymoon, I will not bother you anymore for the next two weeks and you call me when you are back."  
"Deal" I put out my hand.  
His brow shot up and his eyes and smile were wide, "Deal!" He pulled me up again and kissed me again, only this time it was hard and forceful, but at the same time gentle and passionate. I pushed him away, but it was no use, like Edward, he had super strength. I went limp not moving, not responding, just waiting for him to stop.

He put me down, and then without warning I went flying through the air, nobody holding me, nobody to protect me. Flying hundreds of feet above the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**(The characters are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer)**

**EPOV**

_He kissed her! Not only once but twice! The first one was hard to deal with but I let it slide, they are best friends after all, but this one, he's dead!_  
I ran from the house crouched and ready to attack as soon as he put Bella down. I hit him like an Amtrak train; he pushed Bella back, probably trying to get her out of the way. We hit the ground leaving a hole like a meteor landed there. I looked up to see my wife flying through the air.  
"BELLA!" I shouted.  
I was up and running, I needed to catch her, to protect her, this couldn't be happening, what have I done.  
Jacob was running along side of me as well, he rammed into me.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.  
Bella was coming down fast now.  
_"Let me catch her, you're like stone you idiot!"_ Jacob was right.  
I slowed a little letting him take the lead, he flipped onto his back and slid, she landed on his stomach, a loud gasp came out of her as she landed.  
In a matter of seconds I ran over and grabbed her from him and ran into the house, up the stairs and laid her in the bed.  
"Bella, Bella? Are you okay, Bella, please Bella say something, talk to me, yell at me, tell me you hate me for this, anything Bella, please!"  
She didn't answer; she laid there her eyes closed. She was breathing normal, her heart rate was a little fast but it didn't sound like anything serious.  
"Is she okay, why won't she wake up?" Jacob sounded as frantic as I was.  
"Jacob get my cell phone off the nightstand and call Carlisle, NOW!" I needed Carlisle here more than I wanted Jacob dead.

"Edwar..." Her voice was faint and couldn't even finish my name, her eyes fluttered open.  
"Bella honey, Bella don't move, are you okay?" I was scared she was really hurt.  
"Edward what happened?" She tried to sit up.  
"Bells, you okay? Jacob asked quietly.  
"Jabob?" She sounded confused; her eyes widened "Jacob! Why are you still here, haven't you done enough damage for one day, just leave!" She was back to being pissed off.  
Jacob and I both smiled and sighed relief.  
The truce between us would last until we knew Bella was definitely okay.  
"Do you still want me to call Carlisle bloodsu... um, Edward?" Jacob was trying to be nice for Bella's sake.  
"I don't know, Bella are you ok, does anything hurt."  
"I'm fine. Except for some stupid DOG that pushed me a mile into the woods!" She shot a look at Jacob.  
He was about to speak but I cut him off before he even got out the first word.  
"It was my fault Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me love." I shocked Jacob; he turned to me fast, mouth wide open.  
"No Edward, it was Jacob who pushed me, you didn't even touch me." Bella explained to me, as if I didn't know.  
"Yes, but I went after him for kissing you. If I hadn't gone after him he wouldn't have pushed you." I stated the facts, even though I blamed Jacob just as much if not more than I blamed myself.  
"I'm sorry I pushed you Bella, I didn't realize how forceful I was; I just saw him running towards you and I felt I needed to protect you." His face was looking down at the ground.  
"Protect me? Are you serious?" her eyes narrowed and her brow crinkled in disbelief "Edward wasn't going after me you moron! He was going after you and you would deserve whatever wrath came down upon you! Don't ever try that shit again Jacob!"

"Bella I... I'm sorry." Jacob tried to touch her hand and she pulled it back, I growled.

"Stop it! I'm so sick of you two fighting, especially over me! Jacob if you cannot learn to deal with Edward then this friendship has to end. Maybe that will be better because eventually I will be changed and you obviously can't handle that. Answer me this Jacob; do you think Edward loves me?"

Both Jacob and I looked stunned, our eyes wide open in disbelief at the question.

"Um... yeah I guess." Jacob answered, in his mind he said _unfortunately._

"No Jacob, it's a yes or no!" She seemed much calmer then before.

"Yes." Jacob was so quiet it was almost inaudible for Bella.

"Thank you. Could a monster love someone, anyone? Could he protect me the way he does; could he be near me if all he wanted was to kill me? Don't you think he would have done that by now? Edward didn't want to change me; he's tried to talk me out of it many times. Why do you think he left me?" Bella grabbed her stomach, remembering the pain she felt when I had left her.

Jacob just looked at the ground.

"Jacob." I said, "I do love her more than anything, she is my whole reason for existing, without her I couldn't continue on. I have tried to talk her out of changing; she talked my family into doing it for her. Now because of the Volturi, we really have no other choice. They will kill her if she isn't changed by the end of the year. I cannot allow that, I won't. Whoever changes her is her maker and therefore has all rights to her by our laws; I cannot allow anyone else to do this but me. I don't trust anyone else to have a say over her when she is turned. It must be me. If that breaks the treaty, so be it. I will fight. I will fight for her and I will fight for us to be together forever."

_Okay, I get it bloodsucker! I love her too. If you turn her then the woman I love is dead how do you think I feel about that._ Jacob didn't speak the words, but he thought them.

"More than anyone Jacob, I understand how you feel about that. That is why we both fight so hard to protect the woman we love." I was angry with myself for saying it but it was true, he does love her and I know that.

We all sat there quietly for about 15 minutes. Bella spoke first.

"Jacob, would you kindly leave now." She was no longer angry.

"Do you forgive me Bella?" he asked

"Will you leave me be with Edward and ignore the treaty?"

"I can't...I don't...It's not up to me Bella." He was honest.

"If it was could you?" She was trying to smooth things over with him and me.

"I can't answer that, I don't know." Again, he was honest with her.

"Then we are done here." She still wasn't mad but her voice was stern

_What! No if I can't be with her I still need her in my life, she's my best friend._ His thoughts panicked.

"Bella, wait I..." Bella cut him off.

"I will call you when I am back home Jacob and I will come see you in La Push."

"Oh...okay." He sighed. _Thank god, I still have a chance...Get out of my damn head you parasite!_ He glared at me knowing I was listening; I simply smirked and shook my head.

"Now again Jacob I am asking you to go home." Bella was getting agitated.

"Okay Bells, I'm only a phone call away!" He winked at her and stared me down. My grin faded.

She rolled her eyes with a look of pure annoyance and fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh!

Jacob left quickly, he howled in the distance. _I won't be far; I don't trust you with her either!_ He thought as he left.

"Is he gone?" She asked me looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I believe so, but not for good. He said he wouldn't be far, but I don't think he will be able to hear us anymore for now. He'll probably check on you every few hours"

"Good." She sighed, still a little agitated

I started to climb up on her. "I know how to keep him away!" I started to lift her shirt to kiss her stomach.

"Are you serious right now Edward!"

I was shocked.

"I'm going to bed. TO SLEEP!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it toook so long. I'm trying to figure out if I am going the right way with this story or not. So did everyone finish Breaking Dawn? SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO GODD! LOL! K R&R and I will try to get the next one up really soon, it won't take as long this time promise guys! XOXO, Vampy**


	20. Chapter 20

**(The Characters Are Owned By The Talented Stephenie Meyer)**

**EPOV**

I watched her sleep for hours. _I hope she forgives me when she wakes_. She talked a little in her sleep this time.  
"But I love him, he has my heart" she said once, I hoped she was talking about me.  
"It's my choice!" also came out.  
There was silence for awhile,  
"Edward, I love you Edward." That brought a smile to my face, that was definitely for me.  
I felt it was safe to curl up with her now, so I climbed under the sheets and wrapped my arms around her. She smelled amazing! I put my nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. The smell of dog had finally left her. I couldn't help myself and I began to kiss her neck. Still asleep her body began to move, grinding and rolling. She was driving me insane but I didn't, I couldn't keep going, I didn't want to wake her and make her even more mad at me. I started to turn away from her, to let her be, when her hand reached behind me, grabbed my thigh and pulled herself closer to me.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Are you awake."  
"Yes, very!"  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
"Too late, now that you've got my entire body awake what are you going to do with it?"  
"Very bad things Bella, very bad." I smiled as I nibbled her ear, being careful not to bite down.  
"I was hoping for very good things Edward."  
I move down to her neck and shoulder while I gently massaged her breast.  
"Oh it will be! Very bad things that feel very good!" we both giggled and again I made love to my beautiful wife.

**BPOV**

I planned to read Edward the riot act when I woke up, but even in my dreams I was putty around him and was telling him much I loved him. I was waking when I felt his arms wrap around me. He breathed in my scent. I was surprised I didn't smell like Jacob, which I knew Edward hated. I never understood how they both smelled so bad to each other, they didn't stink to me, especially Edward. He began to kiss my neck. My body reacted on it's own accord, grinding into him. He started to back away. _Where the hell is he going? _I reached back to pull him into me again but pulled myself to him instead.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Yes, very!"  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
"Too late, now that you've got my entire body awake what are you going to do with it?"  
"Very bad things Bella, very bad." He was nibbling my ear. _Oh my god, that is amazing! He better be careful though, my body beginning to feel like it was on fire from his venom would definitely kill this moment._

"I was hoping for very good things Edward"

He was now moving to my neck, followed by my shoulders, and he was cupping my breast.

"Oh it will be! Very bad things that feel very good!" he breathed into my ear and we both giggled. He slid himself into me and I was in ecstasy, a cried out in joy, my whole body tingling as my blood boiled from his touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

Over the next week we had spent much of our time in bed. Occasionally we would go outside and walk; stopping in a small meadow, similar to our meadow back home, to make love in the sunlight, his entire glorious body shimmering.

We had decided to stay here and cancelled our Fiji trip. We just couldn't part from each other long enough not to succumb to our desires, trying to pack on three different occasions I would start to fold up some lingerie and Edward would catch what it was out of the corner of his eyes and his interest, as well as other things, would be piqued. _I'll have to thank Rosalie and Alice for that! _

We were laying on a patio bed under the stars on the back deck, in post coital bliss, when Edward said "Bella, my love?"

"What is it Edward?" I lifted my self and rolled so my body was half draping his.

"We need to... discuss... well... when we do the change."

"Oh, okay, well... what about it?"

"When do you want to actually do it for one?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. "I want to do it before my next birthday. I would like to do it before September all together really."

He tensed up a little. "Bella, I will do it when you want but I implore you to really think about this before we do it."

"Edward, not this again!" I raised off of him and sat with my knees to my chest, hugging them I placed my chin down to rest upon them. He then sat up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"Bella, I will change you, I told you I would and I will never lie to you again."

My eyes shut tightly, a twinge of pain rose in my chest where the gaping whole had been ripped open in my heart the day he lied and told me he no longer loved me, or wanted me, and left me in the woods.

"I'm sorry." he said and kissed the back of neck.

"Edward, I have thought about this, and thought about this, it's all I have thought about. I am ready, I know what I am sacrificing and to me I am gaining so much more in return. Don't you know how I feel about you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why do you not want me to be with you forever?"

"What? Bella do you truly believe that?"

"I don't know, somethimes."

"Bella, before you, I hated who I was, what I was. If Esme wasn't such a great mother to me and if I knew that ending my existance wouldn't rip her apart I would have ended my life a long time ago."

I turned to him and put my finger to his lips and gently closed my eyes, not tight like before.

"Shhh. Please don't talk like that." a single tear dropped from the corner of my eye.

"Please don't cry Bella, I love you." he kissed the tear away. I placed my hand gently against his cheek. He touched his lips to my forehead.

"I can't bear that thought Edward. My soul would be lost without you, don't you know that?"

"I do Bella. I never believed I had a soul, but now I believe that my soul is here for yours. It was fate that brought me to Carlisle's hospital when I was dying. I was meant to be changed, so that my soul could remain and wait for yours."

"Sorry it took so long." She sniffled with a laugh

"It was well worth the wait my love." I kissed her cheek

"How about August 28th?" I asked him.

"The day after we get back?" he seemed a little shocked.

"Well the change will take three days right?

"Yes but..."

"So that would make my change completed by August 31st!"

"Uh huh, but..."

"That will be before September still! It's perfect!" I refused to let him object.

I jumped into him and embraced him pushing my body into his.

_This will shut him up!_

At first he tried to resist, but I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed myself closer. He began to kiss me back, harder than ever before, forcefull. Our hands groping each others bodies furiously. Then he began to push me away from him.

"Bella stop." I ignored him, my hands tangled in his hair I pushed his mouth into mine harder. He reached up and grabbed my wrist, his body shaking with passion and he pulled them off him.

"Bella!"

_This is kind of kinky!_ I thought excited as things were a little rough this time.

He jumped up and ran a good forty feet from me in under a second, I flew back onto the bed.

"Ouch, Edward! What the hell?" I looked up at him, rubbing my head where it smacked on a bar that was no longer covered by the cushion of the patio bed.

His back was to me and his stance was familiar. He was crouched down, in attack mode, breathing heavily, he turned to look at me, his eyes pitch black. I realized at that moment Edward hadn't hunted since before our wedding, it had been almost two weeks. _That's why he was trying to stop me._

I pulled my hand down to look at it. W_hat did I get in my hair?_ That familiar smell hit the air and I became faint. That rust and salt smell. Then I saw it, on my hand, it shined in the moonlight, slowly it ran down my neck.

_BLOOD!_


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

**EPOV**

"Ouch Edward! What the hell!"

I hadn't meant to throw her off me but I wasn't able to handle the force behind her kiss. I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks. I turned to her, I was calming down and I wanted to make sure she was ok. Then I smelled it.  
She was looking at her hand and I saw her face become pale and her eyes wide with fear.  
The lust monster was leaving, being beaten down by the monster that wanted to drain Bella.  
"Edward?" Her voice was faint and confused.  
"Bella, I can't... are you ok?" My tone was a deep growl.  
"GO! Edward, get away before it's to much." She was worried, pleading for me to run before the monster took over completely. I couldn't leave her, what if she was really hurt?  
"Bella, I need to know that you're okay!" I was stern, demanding almost.  
"YES, GO!" she screamed, which sent the monster into a fury trying to break out with a vengeance. The monster was winning. I couldn't control myself anymore, I was trying to turn and run, to get away from her blood running down her naked back; this was erotic to the part of me that yearned to drink every last drop of blood from her body.  
I was moving towards her like a mountain lion stalking it's prey.  
"Edward?" Her voice was sweet.  
"Bella, I can't go... I'm trying." She could see me fighting within myself.  
"Go feed first, Edward."  
_What? First? What is she talking about?_ The beast within me was becoming manageable, maybe it too was confused by what Bella said.  
"Go feed, then come back and drink from me, it's ok, I'm ready, I want you to"  
"NO!" I yelled and I turned and ran from her, as far as I could.

**BPOV**

"No!" he screamed and ran.  
My god, my head was throbbing. I got up and went inside to asses the damage. In the mirror I saw all the blood on my back and in my hair. I took a paper towel from the kitchen and touched it to the cut. Sticky blood was all that came off, it was done bleeding and was starting to dry.  
I tossed the sheet I had wrapped around me and the paper towel into he fire place and lit them on fire. I wanted to burn anything with blood on it.  
I jumped in the shower and carefully washed my hair and back. The salt and rust smell was finally gone. I winced when my shampoo touched the fresh cut.  
When I got out of the shower I went under the sink and got out the bleach. I was scrubbing the droplets of blood that were on the deck when he returned.

"Bella?" his voice filled with concern  
"What?"_ I snapped at him. How could he, what the hell did he want from me! _  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He ran to me and tried to scoop me up but I moved away.  
"What are you doing here Jacob?" I shot him a look that could kill.  
"It was quiet but I knew you were here and then I smelled the blood and I thought that you were hurt, are you?"  
"I'm fine Jacob, but thank you for stopping by!" I was being sarcastic. "Now leave!"  
"Hell Bella, are you still mad at me?" _Is he whining at me?_  
"Yes, now go please."  
"You forgave him already!"  
"He's my husband, I can forgive him everything and anything, and it's none of your damn business!" I snapped  
"Why are you with him, don't you see it now, he hurt you, he could do it again!"  
"Actually if you must know Jacob I begged him to turn me tonight. I fell back, hit my head, started to bleed, and he, after making sure I was ok, left to keep me safe, and I was left here begging for him to come back and change me!"  
He looked at me in disbelief, his brow creased and his nose wrinkled up like I had spoken a foreign language.  
"What?"  
"You heard me Jacob."  
"This is not acceptable, I thought I had more time... I didn't realize you were... but you promised me Bella!" He was rambling  
"And you promised you'd leave!" My eyes were narrow as I stared him down.  
"I didn't say I would leave the forest, I said I'd leave the house." _He thinks he is so smart!_  
"Are you serious! Jacob I wanted to be alone with my husband on my honeymoon! I'm not yours! Get over it, and leave me alone!"  
"I just love you Bella, I can't stand to watch what you are doing to your life."  
"That's it, as much as it pains me Jacob, we can't be friends any longer. I miss my friend Jacob, I won't miss this overly obsessed man that you have become!"  
"No Bella I'm sorry, I'll go now, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."  
"I'm sorry Jacob, this is goodbye. Please go."  
"NO BELLA PLEASE!" He begged, crying now.  
Tears began to stream down my face. Was I making him feel like Edward made me feel when he told me goodbye? It was bad enough I had told Jacob I loved him and then tell him it wasn't enough and I loved Edward more. I couldn't hurt him again, I couldn't do that to Jacob, no matter how mad I was, no matter if it was for the best.  
I jumped up and hugged my friend. "I'm sorry Jacob, I didn't mean it. You are acting crazy, you're acting like you have a claim to me and you don't. You're always going to be my best friend, there were times when, without you I wouldn't have survived. Thank you, for being my friend."  
"You forgive me then?"  
"Yes Jacob I forgive you."  
"Thank you Bella, THANK YOU!" He picked me up and spun me around.  
"You're welcome." I laughed.  
"Now, please let me get back to my honeymoon and please go home to La Push. I will call you in a few days." I gave him a pleading look.  
"Anything for my friend Bella!" He reminded me of Alice in that moment, bouncing a little, I expected him to squeal and clap his hands together like a cheerleader on speed.  
He left, and this time I was sure he went home.

I finished cleaning the blood and went upstaires. I was so tired but I wanted to wait for Edward to return. He had been gone for hours now. I climbed into bed and began to ready _Wuthering Heights_ again. My eyes were practically going crossed. _I'll just close them for a few minutes._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella my love, wake up. Bella honey."  
"Hhhmmm?" I stretched. _Edward. _  
"EDWARD!" I sat up quickly in bed, too quickly my head was spinning. "Ohhh..."  
"Are you ok?" He grabbed my shoulders to steady me.  
"Oh Edward, you're back!" I grabbed him pulling him close to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to kiss his cheek and his neck.  
"Bella." He pulled my arms down and I sat back to look at him, I was confused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes Edward I'm fine, why?"  
"After what happened last night... I just... I mean... are you sure?"  
"Yes, I wish you had come home sooner, but I am ok now that you're here!" I grabbed his cheeks to look into his eyes. _Beautiful Topaz!_  
"I see you ate!"  
"God, how do you do that?" his face cocked to the side in wonderment.  
"What? What'd I do?" I was really confused  
"How do you act like everything that happened last night... just didn't happen?"  
I laughed at him.  
"Edward, nothing bad happened last night, other than I asked you for something and you turned me down."  
"What are you talking about, I almost lost control!" He was aggrivated.  
"But you didn't." I was still giggling at him.  
"But I could have." _Why does he always argue this subject?_  
"Edward, you didn't okay!" I grabbed his face again. "Look at me! You didn't hurt me, you wouldn't hurt me. I'm not scared of you. I love you."  
"I love you." He looked into my eyes sincerely.

It was morning now and I was hungry, Edward made me breakfast. I ate at the breakfast bar today. I could tell he still felt bad for last night even though I had been telling him not to all morning.  
"So what would you like to do today?" He asked me.  
"Well, we could go back to that little meadow!" I said as I climbed over to him to straddle his lap. I kissd his lips.  
"We could do that." he said without pulling away from our kiss.  
"We could go back up to bed." I began moving across his jaw.  
"Mmm... we definitely could do that." he was grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to him, he was obviously excited.  
"We could..." I paused licking his ear.  
He picked me up and set me on the counter.  
"We could stay right here!" He said.  
I wanted to kiss him hard, like I had last night, but I didn't want to have to stop again.  
He pulled me into him tightly, pushing himself into my lace boy shorts. I couldn't help myself I wrapped my hands into his hair and kissed him hard and passionately. _Please don't stop. _My back arched as I moaned loudly. He let his tounge fill my mouth. I reached down and started to pull his shirt up. He stopped kissing me and pulled his shirt over his head quickly and threw it. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me, again kissing him. He reached for the front of his button up shirt that I had on and ripped it open sending buttons flying in every direction, I gasped with excitement. He grabbed my breast and pulled it into his mouth, flicking my nipple with his tounge.  
"Oh god, Edward"  
I reached up behind me grabbing the cabinet handles, they were banging open and shut with my movement.  
He slid his hands past the thin elastic of my panties and slid them off. I reached down and slid my hand down the front his boxer briefs, I grabbed him in my hand and began to stroke him. He growled. "God Bella, what you do to me!"  
I slid my other hand into the side of his underpants and began to take them down. I kissed his neck and his chest, I nibbled on his nipples.  
"Now Edward, I need you now." I breathed into his ear.  
He lifted me up off the counter and slid into me. We both moaned loudly. He was thrusting slowly into me with amazing force that felt incredible. As we both reached our climax he gently placed me back on the counter. My head was resting on his chest and his cheek on my head.  
"I love you Bella." He was panting hard  
"I love you Edward, that was unbelievable."  
"Yes you were!" He laughed as he perked his head up and I looked up into his eyes.  
"We were." I winked and gave him a kiss.

We decided to get dressed and go for a walk, when we got back to the house we would call Carlisle and tell him of our plans for my change. We decided to do it here at the cabin and his family, the members that would be present, would have to come up here tomorrow to prepare. This was our last night together alone as mortal and immortal.

**ok guys, well this was a difficult write, I am not sure if it is too... risque. Let me know your thoughts please. I hope you enjoyed! XOXO, Vampy**


End file.
